The Darkness of the Past on Trial
by Shirley Ann Burton
Summary: Angie is summoned back to her hometown of Mason City for a parole hearing . . . which opens the door to what may prove to be her toughest personal challenge.
1. The Difficult Trip Home

The Darkness of the Past on Trial (Part 1) 

The DARKNESS of the Past   
on Trial 

by: Shirley Ann Burton 

**The Always Needed Disclaimer:**   
** _The Magician_, and all other related material, is copyrighted by Gaumont Multimédia. Angela Jacobs, Brad Fallon, the Rogers Family, Ashley Brighton, George Wellington, and Rita Wisland are the original creations of the author. Marshall, Father Sean Gregor, and Michael and Victor Raven are the inventions of Frances Marshall. You know what to do if you want to use them in any story of your own, and the author of this story has received permission to use Frances's characters.**

Part 1: The Difficult Trip Home 

Within the practice room of the Magic Express, home to Ace Cooper, the Magician, both he and his trainee Angela Jacobs were busy working on their grand finale act for the show to come the next week while Cosmo, the experienced apprentice and hacker, watched.   
After landing on the ground, Angie noted on the trick's progress. "Ace, I think something's missing from the trick, but I'm not sure what."   
"Yeah, I agree with Angie," said Cosmo. "It's not as exciting as it oughtta be."   
"Hmm, you mean that extra flair for the dramatic?" he asked curiously. "Let's see, um, we're both levitating and creating fireballs to juggle to each other. You're right, it _does_ sound a little less exciting than normal. What can we do to improve on it?"   
"Lemme think. How to make this trick more exciting…" She thought carefully about what to do to enhance the excitement level of the trick. "How about…we add a ring of fire around ourselves, one that gets continually smaller as we get higher? Sounds a bit risky, I know, but it would add to the thrill."   
Both Ace and Cosmo nodded at her suggestion.   
"I like that idea," said Ace happily. "If we can work on that ring of fire by itself first, then add it to the last trick, that would work out."   
"Sounds cool to me," added Cosmo. "Give the audience a sense of danger while doing what appears to be an innocent levitating/juggling trick."   
"Okay, we'll work on the ring of fire around ourselves first for the rest of this week, and then slowly add it into the finale trick. Angie, your suggestion is a good one. That's why it's great to have both of you around; I can get some input about what's needed, if a trick's too dangerous, and so forth."   
"What could you do without us, dude?"   
"Not half as much as I wanted," the Magician answered in laughter.   
Angie smiled and laughed heartily herself, as she loved those who made up her "second family." She cared that much about her friends and would do anything to protect them. Because of the psychic bond she shared with Ace, she knew she would never be alone because of the gift of magic she possessed.   
Just then, a holographic dodecahedron with pink and purple highlights then appeared in the room. "Ace, the mail carrier has arrived."   
"Hmm, I wonder how much of it is real mail, and the rest fan mail?"   
The three laughed as they made their way to the front door of the Express, where Zina, Ace's pet panther, lay in waiting.   
When the door opened, the mail carrier stood with only four pieces of mail. "Hi, guys."   
"Hey, Reggie," said Cosmo. "What's up?"   
"Well, I've got some mail for you, guys, while the usual fan mail will come tomorrow, to the garage." He then gave the mail to Ace, one piece at a time. "Let's see…you've got the power bill, you may have won $10 million, a postcard with a bookstore's big sale coming up, and…oh, something for Angela Jacobs from 'The State of Iowa.'"   
Angie's eyes widened. "For _me_? Gosh, I wonder what it is." She took the letter from Reggie. "Thanks."   
"Anytime. Well, I've got rounds to finish, and you know the motto, 'Neither rain, nor sleet, nor snow, nor hail, will prevent the mailman from delivering the mail.'"   
Ace and the others waved their departures as Reggie entered his mail truck and left.   
When all entered the living room, Ace and Cosmo wanted Angie to open her mail first.   
Angie joked around with them. "Guys, come on, I'm going to open it. Be patient."   
She tore the envelope to get to whatever could be from "The State of Iowa."   
Cosmo said, "Who knows? Maybe she's got some unclaimed money."   
As she took what looked like four pages of paper, she stated, "Ashley must've ran a check through the State Treasury to see if I _did_ have anything unclaimed. I've got to thank her later for this."   
She soon started by reading the letter to herself.   
"Well," said Cosmo, getting more excited, "what is it?"   
"What did you get?" Ace exclaimed in wonder. "Are you a millionaire, or did you get a mansion!?"   
Angie's face suddenly went down and became sad. "It's…it's neither. I've been given a summons."   
Cosmo became slightly concerned. "A summons? You mean you have to go to court? For what—"   
"No, Cosmo. This is a summons, but not for court. I have to attend a parole hearing, and it starts at 9 a.m. Wednesday, less than two days from now."   
"A parole hearing? You aren't—"   
"I'm not, Cosmo!" Angie snapped. "I'm not a parolee, so knock it off!"   
"Wait, Angie, what I was going to say was you aren't a witness to a crime from a few years ago, right?"   
"Oh," she said, realizing her actions. "I'm sorry, Cosmo. I didn't mean to snap at you."   
"I know. But, what's the story about the parole hearing?"   
"This parole hearing is a bit…personal." She then muttered, "I never thought I'd have to face them again."   
"What do you mean?" asked a worried Ace. "Face whom?"   
"The two drivers who were responsible for killing my parents in the road-rage accident."   
The two gentlemen's eyes widened in shock.   
"Oh, man," Cosmo whispered. "How long ago was it?"   
"The trial took place a couple months after the accident. This is the year they're both eligible for parole. I had forgotten all about it until I noticed the two names: Harry Rogers and Brad Fallon."   
"I take it," Ace said, "those are the two gentlemen who engaged in road rage, right?"   
"Yes. However, there is one very important stipulation which tears me apart about this."   
"What is it?"   
"When they were both found guilty, they were both sentenced at the same time."   
"So?" said Cosmo. "What difference does that make?"   
"Plenty in Iowa. There's a law we have stating that if more than one person committed a crime, were all found guilty, and sentenced at the same time, the chance for parole is limited to just two options: Either they both receive the parole, or they will say in prison to await their next chance in seven years."   
"That's an easy one to figure, since you'll try to keep both of them behind bars."   
Angie looked at Cosmo with an angry face. "You don't understand! It's not as simple as you've made it out to be! One of those drivers _does_ deserve to be out on parole because he has a family."   
"He does?"   
"Yes. Harry Rogers has a wife and two kids, and he had a good job before this happened." She soon started crying. "I know he's paid his debt, but this one rule could keep him away from his family again, especially with what I say to the parole board."   
Ace came up and gave her a comforting hug. "Angie, all you can tell is the truth of what happened. I know this is going to be very difficult for you. You want us to go with you?"   
"No, Ace. This is one I must face alone. You and Cosmo need to concentrate more on getting ready for the show next week."   
"You're absolutely sure about this."   
"Yes, I am. Besides, the last thing needed is a media frenzy. Right now, I need to contact Ashley and see if she's received the summons herself."   
Going to the computer room, she immediately put out a telephone call to her best friend in Mason City, Ashley Brighton.   
At her home, Ashley was looking over the summons herself when her phone rang. "Hello?"   
"Ashley," said her butler George, "Angie is on the telephone right now."   
"Good, put her through." She then got connected. "Angie, did you just get the—"   
"Summons? Yes, I did. I need to figure out how to get to Mason City on short notice. The hearing begins the day after tomorrow."   
"Don't worry, I've already taken care of that for you. You're going on flight 319 round trip tomorrow morning at 10. Is that too soon for you?"   
"No, that's just fine, thanks. Unfortunately, this means I have to cancel my first date with Victor that was planned for Thursday night."   
"Oh, your first—" Ashley's eyes enlarged in total surprise. "_Date?_ You were about to go on your first _date!?_ I didn't even know you had a…well—"   
"I guess I didn't tell you yet," Angie said, feeling slightly embarrassed. "I'll explain the whole story when I get there tomorrow. Thanks for booking the flight."   
"Anytime, little sister. George and I will meet you at the airport. See ya tomorrow."   
"Okay. Bye."   
After the line disconnected, Cosmo became curious. "Wait a sec. Why does Ashley have to be there?"   
"She was involved in the trial, and remember, for about three months she served as my legal guardian."   
"Oh, gotcha."   
"Now, I need to find Victor and tell him what's going on. I think he's over at the House Sanctuary tonight helping Michael and Marshall get things set up for a wedding planned for Saturday. I just hope he can take this okay." 

At the House Sanctuary, Angie entered the church and immediately found Marshall. "Hey, Marshall."   
"Angie, hi. What brings you here tonight?"   
"I need to find Victor. Is he around?"   
"Yeah, he's over at the reception area helping Father Sean get the tables set up. Why?"   
"Let's just say this is something important." She then proceeded to find the reception area.   
Marshall, though, started to sense something not right. _Something's been bothering her, and it has to do with…two drivers?_   
In the reception room, Angie found Father Sean. "Hello, Father."   
"Good evening, Angie. What brings you here? Do you need some guidance?"   
"I may need that _after_ what I'm about to go through. However, I need to find Victor; it's very important."   
Just then, a gentleman with jet black hair, blue eyes, and comfortable clothing entered. "Angie," he said with a smile, "it's good to see you."   
"I'm glad to see you, too," said the female magician with her face going down. "It's too bad it's _not_ under pleasant circumstances. Can we talk…alone?"   
"Of course." He then walked with Angie to the balcony area of the second floor. "Angie, what's wrong?"   
She then took out a piece of paper. "We had our first date planned for Thursday night. Unfortunately, there's been an unexpected change of plans."   
Victor took the paper and read very carefully. "Oh, no. You're required to attend a parole hearing for two gentlemen?"   
"Not just any two gentlemen, Victor. They're the ones responsible for…taking the lives of my parents."   
The older Raven brother was appalled because he had never heard what happened to Angie's parents before. "What did they do?"   
"They engaged in road rage against each other, not realizing my parents were out getting my corsage for prom night. In the process of going at each other, one of them sideswiped Mom and Dad's car, causing it to go out of control and flip at least 12 times. They were killed instantly. That's according to the police report from that night. It still haunts me to this day."   
While Angie was talking with Victor, she failed to notice Marshall, in silver falcon form, listening to the conversation. _My goodness,_ she thought sadly, I had no idea about her parents. _She must face those responsible, but I'm not going to let her go alone._ Scanning Angie's mind very carefully, she formulated a plan of action. _Flight 319 to Mason City, 10 a.m. tomorrow. Doesn't give me a lot of time, but I need to see what she will go through during this parole hearing. Problem is…how to sneak into the plane, or…sneak on the plane. I need to figure out a form that would work best to keep up with her and get to Mason City._   
The tears started coming down Angie's face. "What rips me apart is the fact I think one of those drivers deserves to be back with his family. It's the stipulation of both of them being sentenced at the same time. I mean, if what I say sends him back to prison and denies the parole, his family may not forgive me, and I may never be able to forgive myself."   
Victor cuddled Angie in his arms. "Angie, you have to face one of your greatest fears: Having to relive the awful moments surrounding what happened to your parents. However, you mustn't make yourself guilty if that comes to be. It's apparent this special rule about being sentenced at the same time is the biggest obstacle to making this easy."   
"Yes. And to make things worse, I know Harry Rogers' children are now aged 8 and 10. I have a pretty good idea they'll both be there, too. It only adds to the pain."   
He then looked at Angie. "Let me ask you something: Have you _completely_ forgiven Rogers for his role in the road rage accident?"   
"I'm…not sure. I guess a little of me still wants him to be guilty. However, it's going to be what I say that matters, not my feelings. Emotions are important, but it doesn't play a significant role. I don't know if I can go through this with a clear head."   
"For most people who have to do these hearings on behalf of victims, having a clear head is very difficult to do. I do know, though, that you have to just tell the truth about that night. You can't let your emotions get control of you. Where will you stay for the duration?"   
"In the mansion of my best friend, Ashley Brighton."   
"She's rich?"   
"Let's just say she's the wealthiest teacher in the state of Iowa. When I called her earlier tonight, she was staggered by the fact I now have a, well, boyfriend."   
"Oh, she doesn't know, does she?"   
"Nope. I said I'd tell her all about it when I got there. Is that okay with you?"   
"Of course it is. Ashley is your best friend, after all."   
"Yeah, and until I came here to Electro City, the only person who knew my magical secret."   
"You didn't tell your parents about it?"   
"I wanted to, but they were killed before I could tell the truth. That's why I kept my secret hidden for so long."   
Victor held Angie's chin to make her look at him. "You're a special person, Angie. It's just all this pain you've been carrying…it still haunts you a lot, doesn't it?"   
"Yes…I can never get over that completely. I'm struggling to come to terms with it one day at a time." After wiping her eyes and face clean, she added, "Victor, can you ever forgive me for causing the cancellation of our first date?"   
"I already have." He then reached over and kissed her on the mouth for a few seconds.   
Even in falcon form, Marshall's eyes grew big. _Wow! This is some relationship going, but I've got a more important job to do, starting tomorrow morning._   
After releasing the kiss, he added, "Angie, I do love you, with all my heart. I'll be thinking about you while you're away."   
"And I love you, Victor. I'll be thinking about you and my friends while I'm there. I know you'll all be in my heart during this hearing." She then looked at her watch. "I've got to go. I need to pack for the 10 a.m. flight tomorrow."   
"Okay. Will you be all right?"   
"I hope so. Well, good night." She then walked down the stairs and left the House Sanctuary for home.   
Victor looked at her carefully. "Godspeed on your journey, Angie. It will not be easy finding peace within yourself in this situation, but you must try."   
Back at the Express, Angie came back in.   
Ace, sitting on a sofa in the living room, asked, "How did Victor take it?"   
"He understood. He knows this is a family matter, so he took it okay. We'll reschedule our date when I come back. I just hope it won't be too long. Well, I'm gonna start packing now and get some sleep right afterward. It'll be important I get to the airport on time tomorrow morning."   
"Okay. Good night, Angie."   
"Night." She then went to her room and grabbed one suitcase out of the closet to pack some comfortable clothes. "I don't want to get too formal, but blue jeans won't help, either." She then found the right clothes needed for the hearing. After some careful folding, she closed the suitcase and soon went to bed herself, knowing she was only hours away from taking a flight back to her hometown…not for the reasons she had hoped, though. 

The next morning, Angie was already dressed and on her way to the airport with Ace, Cosmo, and Victor in the Magic Racer.   
At the House Sanctuary, Marshall heard the 9 a.m. chime of the bell, meaning she had to make her move to follow Angie to Mason City. "I've got to get out of here, first." Realizing everyone else was busy in different areas in the church, Marshall found this to be the opportunity to get out. She then ran to the second floor and was about to shift and leave by the second floor balcony.   
*Hold it, Marshall,* a voice said inside her head. *Where are you going?*   
She turned and saw it was one of the mage cats, Loremaster Shiel. **:**I'm sorry, Loremaster, but I have to follow Angie.**:**   
*Why?*   
**:**She faces a difficult journey ahead, and I need to know more about something she said to Victor last night, something about trying to forgive one of the two drivers who took her parents' lives. Please, you've got to let me do this.**:**   
*What will Father Sean say when he questions why you are not here?*   
**:**Very well. Please tell Father Sean, but only Father Sean. I do not want anyone else to know. If I don't take off now, I won't be able to catch up.**:**   
The mage cat let out a sigh. *Very well, Marshall. Please, though, be careful.*   
**:**Thank you, Loremaster. Thank you so much for giving me this chance.**:** She then shifted to her silver falcon form and took off for the airport herself.   
The mage cat looked out the window. *Peaceful journey, Marshall. Take care.*   
At 9:30, Angie had placed her luggage through baggage claim and went with her friends towards the gate.   
Marshall arrived and placed herself at the top of the control tower. _Hmm, which plane is it? I've got to find the right plane. Come on, which one is Flight 319?_ She was able to tag Angie's mind and learn it was the plane to Marshall's right. _That's the one. Okay, now, when the plane takes off, I need to change into a form that could fool anybody, like a…dragon, one that will blend in nicely with the sky, like a blue cloud. That's it! A blue cloud dragon. I can stay on her tail the whole time. When I'm close enough to Mason City, I'll convert to a red-tailed hawk, as I believe that type of bird is appropriate for the location. I've got to keep close tabs on her through this whole thing._   
As 10 a.m. approached, Angie looked at her friends. "Guys, I'm sorry things have been messed up because of this parole hearing."   
"Don't worry about it, Angie," said Victor. "This is a very important family matter for you. Just be truthful and do the best you can."   
"And above all," Ace added, "don't let your emotions get the best of you. You've got to maintain composure, or you may end up in jail yourself."   
"Yeah, I've seen all those situations on those reality shows before. Fortunately, Ashley's mansion does have an exercise room, so I can take my anger and frustration out there before I get to the hearing. I'll also do my normal morning meditation to help me prepare for each day. I just hope I do what's right."   
"Don't worry, Angie," said a reassuring Cosmo, "you'll do fine, I promise."   
Then, the intercom sounded, "Flight 319 bound for Mason City, Iowa, now boarding at gate 24."   
"That's my flight. I'd better get going."   
"Good luck, Angie," said Victor, who then pecked her cheek.   
"Thanks. I'll call you when I get there." She then took her carry-on luggage and went into the gate for the flight.   
When she was out of sight, Victor told Ace, "She's really torn about this parole hearing."   
"I know. I sensed a lot of pain within her last night."   
Cosmo then noticed about what Angie had said just before she left. "She said she'd call you, Ace. What about the telepathy?"   
"Cosmo, our telepathic link is limited to about 300 miles. Where she's going is about 1500 miles away. There's no way we can make regular contact once she's out of range."   
"Oops, I forgot. Telepathy can only go so far."   
Meanwhile, Marshall noticed Angie in the gate. _There she goes. Now, it's time for me to follow her._ The shifter switched to the blue cloud dragon form and flew straight up over the clouds. _I just wait for the plane to take off, and I follow closely. After all, only a little child would believe there's a dragon in the clouds._   
Taking an aisle seat, Angie placed her carry-on luggage into the overhead compartment and then sat down.   
The passenger next to her carried her little baby, which soon started crying. "Oh, honey. It's okay. It's okay."   
Angie looked at the baby and tried to comfort the little one. She made a little squiggle appear with her magic.   
The baby's eyes sparkled in joy as he laughed at the squiggle.   
The mother looked at Angie and said, "That was beautiful, Miss Jacobs. Thank you."   
"You're welcome." She then created a little pacifier for him. "Here, maybe he needs this."   
As soon as the baby took it, it calmly went to sleep.   
"So," said the passenger, "you're going to your hometown?"   
"Yes, but only for a few days. I have a…personal situation to deal with, but Ace is _not_ coming with me because of the media frenzy it would create."   
"I understand, especially after Paparazzo's stunt."   
"He got what he deserved…demoted from star reporter."   
Soon, the stewardess gave instructions to buckle their safety belts, as the flight was ready for take-off.   
Within a few minutes, Angie was on her way home, if only for a few days.   
Marshall followed closely enough to avoid being detected by any radar. _If Angie thinks she's going alone, I'm_ not _about to let her out of my sight for a second._   
Back at the airport, Ace, Cosmo, and Victor were about to leave for home when a frantic Michael and Father Sean found them.   
"Mike," said a worried Victor, "what's going on?"   
"It's Marshall. We can't find her anywhere in the Sanctuary."   
"You don't think she—" Cosmo realized what may have been happening. "Oh, no. Marshall must be following her."   
"It's a 'tag,'" said Michael. "Marshall must have picked up on something from Angie's mind and figured out what was going on."   
"Who else would know about it?"   
"I don't know," said Michael. He then closed his eyes to concentrate on anyone who may have discovered Marshall's plan. "I've got it! Loremaster Shiel saw Marshall just before she left."   
"Can you track Marshall now?" asked a worried Ace.   
"Yeah, she's following Angie's plane closely, as a blue cloud dragon."   
"Wait," said Father Sean, "maybe it's best if we allow Marshall to follow her. This way, Angie will not feel completely alone. I have a pretty good idea if she were not compelled to go, the Loremaster would never have let her go, despite the shifter Council's words that she is free to leave at any time for any reason. All we may do is pray that she and Angie come home whole."   
"Maybe," said Cosmo, "but will Marshall be all right? I mean, the people in Mason City more than likely have never seen a shifter before."   
"If there's one thing Marshall _is_ good at," said Michael, "it's camouflaging herself in the area. The red-tailed hawk is very indigenous in Iowa, hence the name of the University of Iowa's sports teams, the Hawkeyes."   
"Let's just hope," said a concerned Ace, "both Angie and Marshall will be all right." 

On the flight, Angie was very relaxed as she listened to the music on her headphones. As Vivaldi's _Spring_ was being played, she thought about the times she had shared with her parents, the happy times of fun and play, the times where she asked them for help…basically, the times they were alive.   
After a sigh, she whispered, "I need to be relaxed for now. I shouldn't worry about it until tomorrow."   
At a window seat not too far behind, a little girl noticed a beautiful cloud on the outside. "Mommy, Mommy! There's a dragon outside the window!"   
The mother looked and smiled. "Yes, sweetie. That's a pretty dragon-shaped cloud."   
Marshall was doing well with her special disguise. _So far, so good. I'll keep a close watch on Angie from beginning to end._ She continued flapping her wings proudly as she continued making her way towards Angie's hometown. 

Within a couple of hours, Angie's flight landed at Mason City Regional Airport.   
Marshall stayed above the clouds and quickly shifted into the red-tailed hawk. _Whew, I made it. Now, I need to find Ashley's mansion and a tree close enough._ She then flew down and noticed Ashley standing by with George the butler. Oh, I can follow the car or limo straight to the mansion. Marshall then perched herself on the top of the building where the three would leave for the car.   
Angie entered through the gate and then claimed her luggage. She then went to find Ashley and George, who were standing by with a sign that said, "Angie."   
The female magician smiled as she came up to her longtime best friend and hugged her. "It's good to see you, Ashley. Just too bad it's not in good circumstances."   
"I know. C'mon, let's get up to the mansion. You need to rest up and get ready for tomorrow morning."   
"Thanks. Let's go."   
George led them to the car and soon took off with his passengers to Brighton Estates.   
Marshall started pursuing them immediately to reach the mansion.   
Less than 30 minutes later, the car arrived at the mansion, and Marshall found a tree nearby at which to perch for a couple of days. _This will do nicely. I can keep up with Angie every step of the way from here. Of course, I have to follow her tomorrow morning to find the building where the parole hearing takes place. For now, I need to rest. I've flapped my wings way too long today._   
Ashley, George, and Angie entered the large home of Brighton Estates, the mansion Ashley inherited from her grandparents along with the inheritance.   
"Wow," Angie said in awe. "This house is beautiful."   
"Thanks," said Ashley. "When I'm not home, George takes care of things. When I am home, I do some work around the house to make his job a little easier."   
George smiled and said, "Believe me, Angie. Ashley would rather feel like a million dollars than have a million dollars. She has even allowed her first-grade students to spend the night here in the mansion before."   
"That's great. Ash, you're really making sure they're ready for a bright future."   
"You know, for a while, my future was in doubt because of what had happened between my mother and me. I was scared to death to tell about Mom being Faceless, but when I explained it by phone at the Town Council meeting, they were all supporting me. You and Ace gave me some encouragement, but I was just unsure. After the meeting, though, my self-confidence came back. Oh, and your shifter friend, Marshall, she gave me a feather and a poem to remind me I'm not alone, either."   
"Marshall's a talented poet," said Angie happily. "Even though she caused a bit of tension at the Magelight when you were there—"   
"She was still around to help me out when I was scared to face anyone with the truth about Mom. Anyway, I don't think you feel like doing anything today, do you?"   
"No, but I do need to call Ace. Where's the telephone?"   
Ashley was a little astonished. "Wait, you can't use your telepathy to contact him?"   
"'Fraid not. Our telepathy is limited to about 300 miles."   
"Okay, there's one in the exercise room. Go to the end of the hall and make a right. The phone's right near the table."   
Angie made her way to the training room and noticed how big it was. "Hmm, maybe I should do some working out in here during the time, help me vent my anger before I get to the parole hearing. This way, I can stay a lot calmer and not get into a raging outburst."   
She soon found the telephone and contacted her kindred brother out west.   
At the Magic Express, Ace heard the telephone and quickly answered. "Hello?"   
"Hi, Ace. I made it."   
"Good. Was the trip smooth enough?"   
"Yeah, just had a crying baby next to me, but I helped keep it comforted. I'm at Ashley's house—I mean, mansion—now. Found an exercise room, just what I needed."   
"Okay, will you be all right during this?"   
"I'll try, Ace. Believe me, all I can do is try."   
"All right, Angie. Good luck."   
"Thanks, kindred brother. Bye."   
After Ace hung up, Cosmo was concerned. "Um, dude, why didn't you tell her Marshall followed her to Mason City?"   
"If Angie knew Marshall _was_ there, it could affect her emotionally. Better _not_ to let her know what's happening."   
"She's basically on her own over there."   
"No, she's got Ashley, George,…and Marshall. I just hope she can keep her emotions in check while going through this." 

A few hours later, after finishing a good dinner, Ashley wanted to know one thing. "Okay, Angie. Please tell me. You got a boyfriend now?"   
"I don't know if I can call it a 'boyfriend' yet, but I do know I have fallen in love with someone for the first time."   
"Tell me about him, please. You're making me nuts by keeping quiet!"   
"Okay, okay. His name is Victor Raven. I met him out on the reservation a few months ago. You remember Michael, right?"   
"Yeah, he's a shifter. Is Victor a—"   
"No, Victor's _not_ a shifter himself, but he accepts the existence of shifters, mainly because he's Michael's older brother."   
"Whoa! Michael has an older brother? Wait a minute. How old is Michael?"   
"Let's see now…I had a pretty good conversation with Khentura Fire Eagle about age. Mike is 20, Victor's 27, Khenta herself is just 21, and Marshall's 19."   
"I believe Marshall's age, but not the others. I thought they were a lot older than that."   
"Wanna know the biggest surprise? The head of the Council, Ashanti, is only 28 years old, but she's been the head since she was just 15."   
"Oh, my God!" Ashley exclaimed. "We were going through our sophomore years of high school at her age."   
"Exactly. But, back to the subject of Victor. I met him on the reservation, and somehow I started having feelings for him, but for the longest while I was scared to admit it…especially after I saved his life."   
"You saved Victor? How?"   
"In almost the same manner I saved you: from a death fall with levitation. Ace, Marshall, and Khenta were all trying to tell me I was falling in love with him, but I went into denial about it."   
Ashley recalled the incident from the past. "Oh, yeah. What Bobby Riggins planned on doing to you if you and he both won the Homecoming titles. I've never forgotten that. That creep got what he deserved."   
"Well, I finally admitted my feelings to Victor, who in turn, also had feelings for me, but he was also scared to tell me himself. It eventually ended up with us…kissing."   
Ashley's smile went wide. "That's wonderful. You finally found true love, and that part of your heart was finally able to accept someone."   
"Yeah, and we had planned our first date for Thursday night, but it was called off because of this."   
"Oh, I'm sorry."   
"Me, too, but Victor understood because this _is_ a family matter. I'm lucky. Most guys probably wouldn't be."   
"Angie, it doesn't appear Victor _is_ like most guys at all. I'd like to meet him one day, but not to steal him away or anything."   
"Hey, I'd love to introduce you to him." Angie then noticed the clock. "Man, it's later than I thought. I have to get to sleep and be ready for tomorrow. It's not going to be easy to get through this, though."   
"Yeah. Let's get some shut-eye. We've got a long first day tomorrow."   
Angie and Ashley went to their rooms and went to bed for the evening, both knowing the next few days would be very emotional…


	2. Confronting the Past

The Darkness of the Past on Trial (Part 2) 

The DARKNESS of the Past   
on Trial 

Part 2: Confronting the Past 

As the morning sun began coming to light over Brighton Estates in Mason City, Iowa, Angie awakened early and went to the exercise room. She stretched her body for about five minutes to prepare for her exercising.   
Upon completion of her warm-up, she noticed a large sandbag, like the ones boxers use to train. She walked up to it and stared at it for a few seconds. Soon, she saw images of the two drivers, Harry Rogers and Brad Fallon, and she soon started punching into the bag with extreme intensity. "Why them!? Why now!?" she stated angrily. "Why is it I have to face them again? I've been through so much of this nightmare, and it seems…it'll never end!"   
Meanwhile, a red-tailed hawk slept soundly on the tree branch when it suddenly awakened. _Angie's already awake, and she's upset about something. But, where did she go?_ Marshall, the shifter who had followed Angie all the way from Electro City to Mason City for this parole hearing, squawked as she concentrated on finding the female magician with the "tag" between them. _Ah, she's exercising. Probably trying to vent her anger now before she gets to the first day of the hearing. This I have got to see._ She quickly flew off the branch and found another one sitting just on the outside of the training room. _Wow, she's really punching into that sandbag. She's really angry right now, but she'll try to hide that from everybody…everybody except me._   
Angie continued punching into the sandbag with all her might. "I've got to…get this anger out of my system now! I can't…let my emotions…take control of me…at the hearing! I **_must_** be strong…for my parents' sake…and my own! I **_have_** to…control my anger…my pain…my…sadness." Tears began falling from her eyes as she persisted in her punching of the giant sandbag for another 20 minutes.   
Outside, Marshall observed Angie very closely. _She's trying so hard to expel the pain from deep within her soul, but I know better right now. No matter how hard she tries to escape from her darkness, it'll just keep coming back, stronger against her._   
Finishing the punching routine to vent her anger, Angie found a mat by itself in the corner of the room. She seized an opportunity and placed herself into her meditative position on the mat. With the inner energies to guide her, she started her daily spiritual conversation with her parents. "Mom…Dad," she whispered softly, "I am in need of your guidance."   
Within her inner soul, she was able to see her deceased parents.   
_"Hello, Angie," said her mother Nancy. She then noticed the concerned look on her daughter's face. "Are you okay?"_   
_ "I'm trying to be," came the reply. "It's not as easy as I thought, though, trying not to become emotional about this situation."_   
_ Robert, her father, placed his right hand on her shoulder. "Honey, we both know this parole hearing will be one of the toughest things you've had to face so far in your life. You must face the two drivers who took us away from you…again."_   
_ "I know." Angie's face soon went down. "I want to forgive one of the drivers because he does have a family, but it seems I haven't done that completely. Why not? I feel he deserves forgiveness."_   
Ashley and George both went to the exercise room, where they saw Angie in her meditation.   
George looked his master. "Should I—"   
"No, George, don't. Angie knows she's got a difficult road ahead of her, so she's talking to her parents in order to prepare herself for this challenge. I wonder…if I'll have to go through the same thing once my mother is caught and brought to trial."   
"The first thing that must happen is for her to be caught in the first place. Until she is, your life is just as difficult as Angie's right now."   
Marshall nodded in agreement. _What both friends have been through is not easy to overcome. Angie's losing her parents and Ashley's mother being the master thief Faceless. One thing I can say about Angie: Even though she tends to hide her darkness, she's always got her friends at her side, so in a way, it is good for her, but it's not enough. Sooner or later, she'll have to stop running away and face her true emotions. The question is when?_   
_ Meanwhile, Angie continued her conversation with her parents. "Why am I not able to forgive Harry Rogers completely? He doesn't deserve to spend another minute in prison. He should be with his family!"_   
_ Nancy could see the pain in her daughter's eyes. "Angie, complete forgiveness is not as simple as it sounds. It has been seven years since the trial, yes, but even after all this time, just because Harry does have a wife and two kids, being able to forgive someone for our deaths is very difficult."_   
_ "She's right," Robert agreed. "The hardest thing isn't whether you can forgive him, but if you are able to completely forgive…yourself, especially if what you say causes both drivers to return to prison. Your job in the parole hearing is to tell the truth about what happened."_   
_ "I know," said Angie. "I'm afraid if I do put them back in prison, Harry's family will completely hate me forever."_   
_ "Hate? It's a very strong term to use. Do you really think they'll hate you? All you can do is tell the truth. They can't hate you for telling the truth."_   
Marshall, able to hear the conversation in her mind, agreed with Mr. Jacobs. _Yes. Telling the truth doesn't cause hatred. They may not hate her, but undoubtedly she will hate herself if Harry Rogers goes back to prison._   
_ "I guess all I can do is the best I can," the young magician stated. "I must keep my emotions in check and be truthful about the matter."_   
_ Nancy nodded. "Right, Angie. Have faith in yourself, and just tell the truth. Just center yourself before you take the stand. If you need a minute, let the board know, and they'll give you time."_   
_ "Okay. I'd better go. The hearing's in about two hours, and I do _not_ want to be late for it. Thanks, Mom. You, too, Dad."_   
_"You're welcome, sweetie," said Robert as he hugged Angie. "We'll always be here for you, no matter where you are, no matter the situation. Good luck, Angie."_   
As she opened her eyes, she calmly whispered, "I love you, Mom and Dad."   
She then stood up and noticed George and Ashley. "Okay, I'm done with getting myself physically and mentally prepared."   
"Very well," said George. "Come to the kitchen for freshly made hot cakes."   
"I love hot cakes!" Angie said excitedly. "Besides, last thing I need is my stomach growling in the middle of the hearing."   
Despite the tension of the situation, Angie's hearty jab did lighten things up slightly.   
In a matter of minutes, all three individuals inside the home enjoyed George's hot cakes with maple syrup.   
Outside, Marshall knew Angie had to eat her morning meal, but the shifter herself was starving for breakfast. **:**I'd better eat myself. No good flying on an empty stomach.**:** She flew over to the tree nearest the kitchen window. **:**Hmm, what could I get for my morning meal, lemme see.**:** She soon spotted a vole coming out of a small hole in the ground. **:**Mmm, there's breakfast now. Ready or not, here I come!**:** Marshall swooped down from the tree and quickly pounced on breakfast, her wings flaring out over her meal on the grass. **:**Fresh vole…I wonder if the local cats would like to dig in as well.**:**   
Out of the corner of her eye, Ashley noticed the action outside. "Hey, what's this!?" she said excitedly as she ran up to the window. "Wow! A 'survival of the fittest' situation right here!"   
As Angie and George joined Ashley to observe the action, two cats silently appeared from left and right to observe the winged intruder, who did not bother to look up from its bloody meal. The hawk was still hungry after the light snack, so she decided to return to the tree and awaited the arrival of a rabbit from another hole not too far away. **:**The vole was just an appetizer. Now for the main course!**:**   
The innocent creature was completely unable to scream as the hawk moved in so fast. Marshall settled herself down and enjoyed her meal along with the two cats under the warm sun.   
Angie was in awe about seeing nature in action. "I've seen this on nature shows before, but I didn't think I'd see a live event right here." As she put her hands to the window, she shook very badly. _Could this happen to me? Could I end up doing something like this one day?_   
Finishing her meal, Marshall slowly rose from the earth and hopped onto the lowest branch, her appetite completely satiated. She then cleaned herself up to make her form beautiful again. She thoroughly _liked_ being a predator.   
Inside, Angie noticed the clock. "Oh, man! We need to get ready for the hearing now. We're running late!"   
As the two friends hurriedly got themselves freshened up, Marshall continued to make herself tidy, not the least bit worried about time or patience, unless she was in human form when those two concepts were shorter in supply than needed. Done cleaning herself, she knew it would not be long before they would leave for the parole hearing.   
Within 30 minutes, Angie and Ashley were in comfortable yet not too casual clothing and soon were off in the car, with George driving.   
Marshall herself pushed herself forward and allowed the wind to catch her wings as she lofted her way up into the sky. If the time had been later, the thermals would have let her soar through the sky, but she settled for flapping. She had to make certain no human could be suspicious of her intentions. She hoped they assumed she was only following air currents, which were better in the city due to trapping heat. **:**Where Angie goes, I'll be there. Least she doesn't know I'm here.**:**   
In the car, Angie started becoming more and more nervous. "I've got to calm down," she whispered softly.   
Marshall was just above the car with her sharp hawk eyes always fixed on the nervous female magician. **:**She's afraid…_very_ afraid.**:**   
Ashley tried to reassure her "little sister." "Take it easy, Angie. I know this is gonna be tough, but you've got to relax."   
**:**The word "relax" is certainly not going to be able to apply in this case,**:** Marshall thought to herself, brushing a wingtip and rolling to her left side, narrowly missing a speeding golden eagle, which had totally ignored her. She was grateful for two reasons: Eagles and red-tailed hawks were not exactly friendly to each other, and the last thing she needed was a trip to the hospital.   
Angie closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind for the difficult task ahead. _Must center myself,_ she thought repeatedly for a few minutes.   
Ashley knew this was no simple task. _Poor Angie,_ she thought sadly. _Having to go through this nightmare again._   
**:**Which particular nightmare?**:** Marshall asked, having to miss slamming into the glass windows of a downtown high rise building and avoid some airborne balloons.   
_I must face them again,_ Angie thought with nerves. _The two drivers. The question is…will I be able to forgive one of the drivers?_   
**:**How about both? I don't think so, and I doubt I'm wrong, either…**:** Finding a good updraft and catching Angie's thought, Marshall grimaced at the state of Angie's inner self…**:**Oh, dear, her soul is a tortured one of pain and anger, but she won't show it.**:**   
Inside the car, Angie stared ahead. "I _must_ face this. I can't run off and be scared."   
**:**Sorry, Angie, but you already _are_ scared,**:** Marshall said in silence. **:**You don't even have the guts to face that fact, either.**:**   
Soon, they arrived at the courthouse where the parole hearing would take place. Amazingly, there were not as many reporters as expected, which was a pleasant surprise for all.   
Local reporter Carrie Jones, who had helped save Angie's reputation from Duke Paparazzo a couple of months earlier, led the questioning. "Miss Jacobs, you have to face the two drivers who took your parents' lives in the road rage accident. What's going through your mind right now?"   
"Just be truthful about what happened," Angie answered straightly. "After all, my emotions and celebrity status have nothing to do with this. All I can do is tell exactly what I remember from that time, which won't be too hard because it's still fresh in my mind."   
After she, Ashley, and George entered the courthouse, Carrie looked into the TV camera. "It's going to be an emotional ride for the young magician, but she does know her purpose for being here at the parole hearing for Harry Rogers and Brad Fallon. For WMCO News, this is Carrie Jones."   
Angie, Ashley, and George entered the room and immediately found the three-person board to be rather intimidating.   
The head of this board, Barbara Williamson, was of African-American descent and was very knowledgeable about the situation. "Miss Jacobs," she said in a rather deep tone, "I'm sorry you were only given a couple of days notice about the parole hearing. We almost couldn't track you down. However, we are glad you have come."   
Angie looked at Ms. Williamson and tried her best to keep her head straight. "This is…an important family matter, one I knew I couldn't avoid. I don't think I'll have an easy time facing this."   
The board's head looked at her and calmly said, "Angie, in situations like this, it's almost never easy to go through." She then noticed the clock. "The prisoners will be here shortly."   
"I'll just sit down and relax, then. Thank you."   
In the room, three other people entered: a woman in her mid-30s with mixed brown and blonde hair along with a pair of children. It was the family of Harry Rogers, his wife Cassandra along with Barry, 10, and Emily, 8.   
When Angie noticed them, she immediately remembered Mrs. Rogers. _Oh, man,_ she thought, _now I'm really getting nervous._   
Marshall found a tree just on the outside of the window and perched herself on a branch which gave her perfect positioning to see Angie and the others in the room. **:**I'll just take a look through here. I wonder how "Miss Brave-and-Composed" will be able to handle reliving this kind of nightmare again.**:** Her sense of humor was very dark in this case.   
In the room, Cassandra noticed Angie's nervous feeling. She walked up to the female magician and sat next to her for a moment. "Angie, I know how tough this will be for you emotionally."   
She then looked at Mrs. Rogers. "If I…end up sending your husband back to prison, will you…hate me forever?"   
The wife was taken aback by that question. "Angie, my husband knows what he did, and he's very ashamed of it. All you're doing is telling the truth, and I could never hate you for doing so. Emily's been able to take it okay. It's Barry I'm more concerned about. He's been very upset that his father's been in jail for so long. Even though I told him what Harry had done, my son is still embittered about his imprisonment." Patting Angie on the shoulder, she added, "If it's any consolation to you, my husband is still having trouble forgiving himself about the matter."   
"I'm sorry I have to make you and your family go through this," Angie stated sadly.   
"Don't worry. This will be tough for us and you." She then noticed her son looking rather angry. "I'd better get back to them. Will you be okay?"   
"I'll try to be. That's all I can do at this point."   
Mrs. Rogers then went back to her two children.   
Barry grumbled, "Why did you talk to _her_ for, Mom? She's the one who put Dad in prison."   
"She told the truth about how it affected her physically and emotionally. She did what she believed in her heart."   
"Locking Dad in prison!? She'd better get him out!"   
"You will _not_ act up while we are in here, young man! You've had behavioral problems ever since your father was sent to prison."   
"Yeah, and it's _her_ fault!"   
"Stop it, now! The hearing is about to start, and you are going to calm down, or maybe I should ask Miss Williamson what to do with _you_."   
Barry quickly stopped and sat down, but he continued sulking because he would never believe a word Angie said.   
Just then, the two prisoners themselves, both in orange prison garb, entered the room.   
One, a gentleman in his early 40s with graying brown hair and brown eyes noticed the innocent face of Angela Jacobs across the room. Harry Rogers put his face down in shame because he knew what he had done and regretted it for so long.   
The other gentleman was in his late 20s with dark brown hair and blue eyes. When he noticed Angie, he became excited. "Whoa! Angela Jacobs, the training magician working with Ace Cooper? Man, I think we'll be getting outta here after all!" Brad Fallon was a rebellious young man, a James Dean-type of man who believed he did not have to create reason for his actions.   
As soon as the prisoners took their seats across from where Angie sat in the room, Williamson started the proceedings by opening a file. "This is File 541-C23A, case of _State of Iowa v. Rogers and Fallon_. The sentence given to both gentlemen was life _with_ the possibility of parole. It has now been seven years since the trial." She then noticed the people on both sides of the room. "Will the prisoners please rise?"   
Rogers and Fallon stood to face the board.   
"Now, both of you are clear about these proceedings. This is by no means a re-trial on both of you. This is a hearing to determine whether you are ready to reenter society after spending time in prison. However, as you were both sentenced at the same time, the final decision will affect you both because you will either be free or return to prison. Do you understand this?"   
"Yes, ma'am," Rogers stated clearly.   
Fallon stated, "Yes, I do." He then smiled like a carefree soul.   
"You two may be seated." She then turned to Angie. "Please rise, Miss Jacobs."   
Angie stood up and looked at the three-person group.   
"You understand why you are here," Williamson noted. "Your testimony will be one of the key factors to determine whether they will be given freedom. Is this clear to you?"   
Angie nodded, "Yes, Miss Williamson, it is very clear to me. I also know my celebrity status will hold no meaning in your final decision. My function here is to state the facts about what I went through myself at the time of the accident, since I was not physically at the accident site itself."   
Williamson was pleasantly surprised at how well-informed Angie was about the procedures. "You are a wise young lady, Miss Jacobs. Your parents raised you well. The sheriff who reported the accident, and the doctor who identified the bodies will be here after lunch to testify what exactly happened at the scene."   
After all of them were sworn in, Williamson said, "Now, will Harry Rogers please come to the stand?"   
Rogers calmly stepped onto the stand and took his seat.   
"Now, Mr. Rogers. Tell us your story of the events of the night in question."   
After taking a deep breath, he started his tale. "Well, I remember I had told my wife I would be home a couple of hours late because of overtime at my job. I finally left the office at about 7 p.m. and headed home. I remember, I was going down North Quincy Avenue, but then I noticed traffic getting completely tied up, so I decided to turn left at 12th Street Northwest. I passed by the grocery store where many parents were picking up corsages for their children, as the prom was just three days from that point.   
"It looked like I'd finally get home in about 15 minutes. When I passed Mr. and Mrs. Jacobs on their left side, I was two car lengths away and made the proper lane switch when out of nowhere this speeding sportscar came along. It suddenly got in front of me and purposely slowed down, nearly causing a chain-reaction accident between myself and the Jacobs' car. I don't know why I did this, but I became angered at his actions, so I tried to pass him by any means necessary, even if it meant tailgating the guy. Every move I tried to make, he got in front of me, so I dropped back to the right lane and moved to the right of the Jacobs' car.   
"He didn't like what I did, so he purposely slowed down himself and moved left to behind the Jacobs' car. He soon got behind me and started pounding away at my rear bumper. As I started speeding up to get away from him, I lost my train of thought and got in front of the Jacobs car again. The other driver decided if he didn't own the road, nobody else would, either. When I tried to block him off, he sideswiped the Jacobs car and rear flanked me. The Jacobs car lost control and went off the side of the road. I saw the car flip at least a dozen times into the drainage ditch.   
"I stopped the car immediately to see if I could help, but the other driver hit me in the back of the head and wanted to start a fight. I was more concerned for Mr. and Mrs. Jacobs' safety, so I kicked my knee into the groin area. He fell to the ground and cried out in pain while I went down to see if I could do something. I didn't take more than three steps when the car completely exploded. It became engulfed in flames, and I was feeling ashamed because I had contributed to this terrible accident."   
"What did you do next, Mr. Rogers?" Williamson asked.   
"I got to my cell phone and called for emergency services. When they arrived, the car was too far gone, and there was no way the Jacobs couple could have possibly survived."   
In her seat, Angie recalled the chilling details she read in the official police report. _That's exactly what happened. Rogers just lost control of himself at the time._   
"When the police and sheriffs arrived, I wanted to turn myself in because I knew I was one of the people involved. When the other one got up and saw the cops, he tried to run away, but he was quickly subdued and taken in the police car with me to jail."   
"And, who was the other driver?"   
Rogers pointed his finger. "That man over there, Brad Fallon."   
Fallon stood up and angrily said, "Hey, that was my road, man!"   
The bailiffs had to restrain Fallon from physically attacking Rogers.   
Williamson had a mean look on her face toward the second prisoner. "You'll get your chance later on. Another outburst like that and you'll head back to prison in a hurry! Do I make myself clear!?"   
Fallon sat back down and mumbled, "Yes, Miss Williamson." His attitude was seemingly like this whole thing was a game. He then stared at the other side where Angie sat. "You're going to get us out of this dump," he whispered.   
"What did you say?" Williamson snapped.   
"Um, nothing."   
"Miss Jacobs, did you hear what he said?"   
She looked over his way and then turned to the head. "Yes, he said I'm going to get them out."   
"Mr. Fallon, I'm warning you right now. You are not going to use her celebrity status to get your way in this affair." She then turned to face Rogers again. "You willingly turned yourself in, correct?"   
"Yes, I did. I knew this was the right thing to do."   
In Angie's mind, she said, _What really_ is _the right thing to do? Sending a man to prison for causing death by road rage? I know he deserves to be with his family now._   
Outside, though, Marshall did not believe this to be right. **:**Why is she thinking like this, like she has to forgive Mr. Rogers? His attitude was a contributing factor to that accident.**:**   
He completed his testimony and soon stepped down.   
Upon taking a seat next to the fellow prisoner, Fallon angrily whispered, "Look, do you want out or not!?"   
"I would like to get out, but it depends on what happens here."   
"No, fool, it depends on Angela Jacobs. I know she can use her status to get us free."   
"You jerk! Did it ever occur to you that she's here on account of her parents' death, not a publicity stunt? You don't care about anything but yourself."   
Williamson then looked at Fallon. "Bradley Fallon, it's your turn to take the stand."   
He walked up as he stared at Angie with that "You'll get us out look" on his face.   
When he seated himself, Williamson said, "Okay, Mr. Fallon. It's your turn to explain what happened."   
"Thank you, Miss Williamson. I remember I had finished my job at the grocery store and wanted to be at the Web Café as fast as I could to meet up with my date. I left about 7:10 p.m. and fell behind quickly, so I started getting my way around the road, getting everybody out of my way. When I would drive, the road was _mine_ and only _mine_."   
Angie's face started becoming one filled with anger. _How dare he say that! she thought. The road belongs to everybody, not just him. Even Ace knows that himself! I'd like to do something to that jerk!_   
Marshall noticed Angie's sudden change in attitude. _So, Angie's temper is growing short because of Mr. Fallon's attitude to this condition. Looks like she can't stand seeing someone take this so lightly, which is fueling her deeper terror inside herself._   
The female magician quickly took deep breaths to try to calm and center herself. _No, I can't let my emotions take control of me. I must calm down, show them I am strong._   
Marshall's hawk eyes narrowed, knowing Angie was really lying to herself. _You're not as strong as you think, Angie. You'd rather keep the shadow entrapped inside yourself than let it come out because you're deeply afraid of that part of you._   
Fallon spoke some more in his testimony. "I was doing fine on the far right-hand lane when that jerk Rogers—"   
"I suggest you watch your language, Mr. Fallon," interrupted Williamson angrily. "You will not use name-calling in this hearing, understand?"   
"My apologies, Miss Williamson. Mr. Rogers got in my way, so I did everything I could to make sure I could get my part of the road. After we started playing games with each other, I had had enough of him, so I wanted to get at him, but that other couple's car got in the way, so I pushed them out of my way."   
"Mr. Fallon, did you realize you were starting a dangerous accident with your actions?"   
"Nope, and I didn't care. If I had the chance to do it again, I _would_."   
This caused Angie to stand up and shout, "You heartless, gutless man!" She then realized her actions and put her hands over her mouth. Taking some deep breaths again, she looked at the head. "I'm sorry, Miss Williamson. I thought I had this under total control." She then sat herself back down in her seat.   
Williamson showed sincerity towards the young magician. "At least you caught yourself before you could do physical harm. I've had hearings where family members of the victims attack those responsible. I know you're trying to keep calm, but hang on for another few minutes, as lunch time is coming up."   
"I'll try," she said softly.   
Marshall was not surprised at Angie's sudden outburst of anger. _I thought for sure she'd try to attack Fallon, but she refused herself. Considering this is a parole hearing in a courtroom, though, she probably knew the consequences if she had struck Fallon._   
"Now, Mr. Fallon," said Williamson again, "After the Jacobs car had flipped, Rogers was trying to get help for the couple, but you wanted to return to create a fight between yourself and Rogers. Why did you do that?"   
"To teach him a lesson, but he kneed me in the groin, leaving me helpless and him to call the cops when I knew damn well it was not my fault for what happened. I don't deserve to be here. I deserve to be outside, enjoying my freedom now."   
"We'll decide that, Mr. Fallon. The rest of the story is well-documented, so you may step down now."   
Fallon stepped away from the stand and stared angrily at Angie. "You'll get us out, Jacobs! You'd better get us out!"   
Williamson fumed, "That's enough, Fallon! It's time for lunch anyway. Dr. Worth and Sheriff Webster will be here just after lunch for the last part of the physical testimony. I call for one-hour lunch recess. We will resume this hearing at 1 p.m." She then pounded her gavel to signal the end of that part of the hearing.   
Angie, Ashley, and George quickly exited the room before Fallon could approach them.   
The bailiffs kept him at bay, but Fallon said, "You _will_ get us out, magician! If you don't, I'll make sure you regret it!"   
Marshall saw it all from her perch. _Oh, brother, that creep Fallon is making things a lot tougher on Angie…and her inner being. I wonder when it'll be her turn to testify. Maybe not until tomorrow more than likely. They want to do all the physical stuff today and the emotional stuff tomorrow, which explains why the sheriff and doctor will testify after lunch._ That thought made her bird stomach growl like a bear. _Whew, all that flying I did earlier has made me seriously hungry. Let's see, what's available here in the middle of the city?_ She turned her eyes upward and noticed some pigeons on the roof. **:**That's it! Lunch time!**:**   
The red-tailed hawk jumped from its perch on the tree and soared skyward, scaring the group of pigeons and sending them scurrying.   
It then saw a fat pigeon and snatched the bird in its sharp talons. As soon as the pigeon crashed into the ground, the hawk wasted no time in tearing into the food with its piercing beak. **:**Mmm, this is just what I needed. I won't need anything for at least a few hours yet!**:** She was completely satisfied with her "three-course" lunch for the day.   
Meanwhile, Angie, Ashley, and George found themselves at a nice little restaurant not too far away from the courthouse.   
There, Angie's nerves were apparent, since she was barely touching her food.   
"Angie," Ashley said, "are you okay? Angie?"   
The female magician snapped back into reality. "Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine."   
"No, you're not. That guy Brad Fallon's got you scared. He thinks this is nothing but a game to him, and he did get to you a little bit."   
"I didn't mean to burst out like that," Angie said sadly. "I'm surprised Williamson didn't reprimand me for it."   
"You shouldn't be, Angie," stated George. "Barbara Williamson has done this job for 26 years, and she has seen people act far worse than you have. I think Brad Fallon is the typical case while you are not. However, when will we know it is your turn to take part in the hearing?"   
"There weren't too many people involved: me, Ashley, Mr. and Mrs. Rogers, Brad Fallon, Dr. Worth, and Sheriff Webster. The doc and the sheriff will finish with the physical implications while Mrs. Rogers, Ashley, and I will provide the emotional aftermath of the situation."   
"True," agreed Ashley, "but it's no good if you try to think about it on an empty stomach. Besides, we all know you're trying to be strong, but it's been proven easier said than done."   
"Yeah. I still remember the call from Dr. Worth that night, and it still haunts me a lot."   
"I know it does. It's still a painful memory. C'mon, we'd better finish lunch, since the hearing resumes at 1:00."   
Just then, another woman joined them. In heavy breath, she said, "Hi, Angie. I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner."   
Angie was pleasantly surprised. "Aunt Rita? What are you doing here?"   
"To give you some emotional support through this parole hearing. Is that all right with you?"   
"Of course it is, Aunt Rita. Right now I need a lot of emotional support. I already had an outburst this morning."   
"Brad Fallon, right?"   
"Yeah. He thinks this whole thing is a big joke or something while he believes I'm going to get them out with my celeb status. It just makes me sick."   
"Still as defiant as ever," Rita noted regrettably. "It's almost like Brad doesn't even care about what happened, the fact he helped cause the fatal accident, or any of this. All he cares about right now is the fact you're a celebrity, which means an easier chance to be freed from prison, or so he thinks."   
"I wonder if…"   
"If what?" Ashley said.   
"I wonder if I _should_ testify about this or not."   
"What do you mean by that!? Of course you have to testify. Your parents were killed in the accident."   
"I know, but no matter what happens, I can _never_ consider this a victory or a defeat. I'll be stuck in the middle again."   
Rita tried to comfort her niece. "Angie, I know this has been very hard on you. In a way, we've all been through a rough time. Me with Eric, you with Bob and Nancy …"   
"And me and my mother," added Ashley. "Um, you do know, right, Mrs. Wisland?"   
"Yes, I do, and I'm so sorry this had to happen to you. You've always led an honest life, and then this happens, finding out your mother is a—" Rita went to a whisper—"master thief named Faceless."   
"Well, I do have my friends to back me up, so I've been doing fine. Most of the town does know. I told the town council before the media had a chance to blow the story out or proportion. I owe that to Marshall and her little poem she gave me."   
"Marshall, the shifter. Very wise." Rita then looked at her watch. "Well, time to go back. Angie, will you be all right?"   
"As long as I have my family and friends, I think I'll get through this somehow."   
Marshall, completely full after her meal on the courthouse roof, sensed Angie coming back from lunch. **:**Back to my perch to keep an eye on the supposedly composed magician.**:**   
Soon, Ashley, Angie, Rita, and George all entered the courthouse and were ready to face the next round in this difficult parole hearing.


	3. Inner Confrontations

The Darkness of the Past on Trial (Part 3) 

The DARKNESS of the Past   
on Trial 

Part 3: Inner Confrontations 

When it was time to return to the courthouse, Angie grew very nervous again because she remembered Dr. Worth calling her the night of that accident.   
Entering the room where the parole hearing took place, Dr. Peter Worth, head physician of Mason City Hospital, and Sheriff Ronald Webster were sitting behind the prisoners, ready to testify about their roles in this terrible situation.   
Barbara Williamson and her fellow members of the parole board came in and took their seats at the front of the room. She grabbed the gavel and said, "This parole hearing is now back in session." She then noticed Angie's aunt in the room. "Oh, I didn't know we had an extra person here."   
Rita stood up. "I'm sorry. I'm just here to give my niece some emotional support. Is, um, that wrong? If so, then I'll—"   
"You don't have to leave, ma'am. It's okay to be here for the emotional support. However, the same rule applies to observers in terms of behavior."   
"I understand. Thank you." Rita then returned to her seat in the back.   
"Now," Williamson said, "will Sheriff Webster please take the stand?"   
The sheriff of Mason City, Ronald Webster, was a 18-year veteran of his job, protecting the citizens of the city and surrounding rural areas. He took his seat and removed his hat.   
After being sworn in, the head of the board said, "Now, please tell me what you remember about the night of the terrible accident."   
"I remember," he started, "I was out on patrol around the 12th Street area when I got a call from the dispatcher. She explained there was a severe automobile accident with life-threatening injuries. I turned on the lights and started heading for that area immediately. When I got there, five additional units were already on the scene, along with fire department and paramedic units. The fire department put out the flames, but we had to use the jaws of life to get the couple out. Although they were badly burned, we actually thought they could still have a chance, so the paramedics wrapped them in burn gauzes and immediately took them to Mason City Hospital."   
"Now, what about the two drivers, Harry Rogers and Bradley Fallon?"   
"At the scene, Mr. Rogers was very distraught and upset, but he came up to me and said, 'I'm one of the people who caused this accident. I didn't mean to do it, but I'm partially to blame for what happened.' I asked him to wait in the back of my cruiser when I saw the other man on the ground. Rogers explained to me that the other driver wanted to start a fight with him and not allow him to try to help the couple. When that man finally awakened and saw other deputy sheriffs and myself, he tried to run away. We were able to overpower him and make him fall to the ground. He was placed in handcuffs and taken in a different cruiser to the nearest station. I took Rogers with me, since he was visibly upset at what he had done. Both men were placed in individual holding cells and charged with vehicular assault. If the two victims were to die, though, it would be changed to vehicular homicide."   
"When did you find out it was too late for both victims?" Williamson questioned.   
"I found out about an hour later when Dr. Worth notified me by telephone that the two victims did not survive, probably after the moment the car had exploded. I then went and told both prisoners what had happened. Rogers was beside himself in grief because he didn't mean to do it, but he sobbed out something like, 'I killed them. I took innocent lives because of my anger.' As for Fallon, he was totally defiant, saying, 'Doesn't matter, it's not my fault! I want to call a lawyer!' I couldn't believe two individuals reacted with enormous contrast over the deaths of two innocent people."   
"Then what did you do?"   
"I called the county coroner, who got to the hospital in about 20 minutes. It was his job to help identify the bodies. It took him about two hours because all the identification they had was burned to a cinder in the car. He had to go to dental records to identify the bodies. Afterward, he gave me a call and told me who the two victims were."   
"And," Williamson said, "who were the two victims?"   
"Mr. Robert Jacobs and his wife, Nancy Jacobs."   
Hearing those two names caused Angie to break into tears without wailing, but her heart was hurting badly because it was exactly what the sheriff said at the original trial before.   
Observing from her special perch on the tree, Marshall the shifter felt the pain in her soul. **:**The poor Butterfly. This nightmare has haunted her since the dreadful night, but she won't let out that pain and anger. One of the drivers she blindly wants to forgive while the other she wants to throttle because he's not taking this very seriously. Her testimony tomorrow will be very difficult.**:**   
Williamson then asked, "What did you do for Angela Jacobs when she was notified this had happened?"   
"Well, I was able to keep a good watch on her, but Ashley Brighton did a much better job, since she knew her best friend was emotionally hurt."   
"As for the two drivers themselves?"   
"Both Harry Rogers and Bradley Fallon were charged with first-degree vehicular homicide because their road rage led to this horrific accident. The bail at the time was set for $250,000. Neither were able to pay that much money for the bail."   
"Very well, Sheriff Webster. You may step down now."   
The sheriff took his hat and put it back on his head as he stepped away from the stand. He looked and noticed Angie's very sad face. In silence, he mouthed, "I'm sorry, Angie."   
The female magician gave a light smile and nodded at the sheriff, who had been a wonderful friend to her since the time of the accident.   
He then took his seat next to the doctor.   
Williamson then looked at her file. "Thank you for you testimony, Sheriff Webster. The board now would like to call Dr. Peter Worth. Please take the stand."   
The head physician, who had medium-brown hair and hazel eyes, approached the bench with some nerves because he, too, could not get the memories of that fateful night out of his mind.   
As soon as he was seated, Williamson then questioned him. "Dr. Worth, at the time of this terrible crash, you were the emergency attending physician at Mason City Hospital, correct?"   
"Yes, I was. I received a call from paramedics who were at the scene of the crash, telling me there were two victims severely burned with life-threatening injuries. They took the victims here, covered in burn gauzes, and we hoped we could save them. However, they were announced D.O.A. when the ambulance arrived. We couldn't save them in time."   
Marshall was a bit confused. **:**"D.O.A."? What is that?**:**   
"They were dead on arrival," Dr. Worth noted.   
**:**Why do doctors have to be so dad-blamed technical? All he had to say was, "They died when they got to the hospital." Sheesh! I can't stand all that techno-jargon.**:**   
"Yes," said Williamson, "that was stated in the original trial as well. Now, what did you do afterward?"   
"My job was to find any type of ID on them, but when we found the purse and wallet, everything was too far burned for a possible identification of the two victims. I then notified Sheriff Webster and asked for a coroner as fast as possible. The coroner arrived 20 minutes later. I had explained I wasn't able to identify the two victims because there was no concrete information. The coroner then started examining the teeth by taking photos of the victims' dental structures. We then used the nationwide database in our computers to see if we could find a match for the two individuals. It took us a total of over 2 hours because we had to examine all the burn marks as well, find out what the exact cause of death was.   
"The bodies were identified by approximately 10:20 p.m. They were in fact the bodies of Mr. and Mrs. Jacobs."   
"When did you decide to call Angela Jacobs to tell her about her parents?"   
"I called her 15 minutes later, at 10:35. When I gave her the news, she thought I was lying. She abruptly hung up on me while I kept trying to tell her the truth. Needless to say she was very distraught, and I can't blame her for being that way. She showed up at the hospital about an hour later with her best friend at her side. The coroner wanted her to see if the two people were her parents, and sure enough, she sobbed in realization. It was very hard for her to take, but the facts could not be denied. Her parents were killed as a result of road rage."   
Fallon's face became angered. He stood up and shouted, "Yeah, well it's not _my_ fault!"   
"Sit down, Fallon!" Williamson yelled. "One more outburst and you won't be here for the decision! Do I make myself clear!?"   
Fallon sat down and sulked.   
The doctor then continued. "We honestly thought there could have been a chance, but we were wrong. This was one of the hardest times I had as the emergency physician. It's still a painful memory."   
"I understand, Doctor. You can step down now."   
As Worth stepped away and back towards his seat, Fallon looked in Angie's direction. "I know you'll get us out of here, my sweet magician."   
Angie did not listen to what he had said or even faced him. She was able to tune him out thanks to a meditative exercise she learned from Ace. She continued looking at Dr. Worth and not Fallon.   
He became infuriated. "Did you hear me!?" he whispered angrily. "You're getting us out!"   
She continued ignoring him.   
Rogers tried to stop him. "You idiot! You're gonna get us both in trouble if you don't stop this. Her celebrity status will not have a part in this, so just live with it!"   
Marshall was surprised at Angie's non-reaction to Fallon's comments. **:**Wow, she's actually being a little stronger against that guy. She's keeping her focus on the hearing and not on him. Very clever, Butterfly, but your time is coming, and you won't be as strong as you _think_ you are.**:**   
Williamson started steaming anger towards Fallon. "Mr. Fallon, I'm getting rather tired of you and your comments."   
She then noticed there was enough time for one more person. "The board would now like to call Mrs. Cassandra Rogers to the stand, please."   
Mrs. Rogers walked up calmly and took her seat. She looked in Angie's direction and sighed because she knew both she and Angie would deliver the most important testimony of this matter: the emotional impact.   
Williamson then looked at the person on the stand. "Mrs. Rogers, how long have you and your husband been married?"   
"We've been married for almost 12 years now."   
"Tell me what happened to you and your family when you learned the news of what had happened."   
"Well, it started at approximately 8 p.m. that night. I had dinner set up for him at home and wondered why he was late. However, I didn't make much of it at first because, like Harry, I knew that night was the deadline for parents to pick up the corsages for proms coming up all over the city. I assumed he was stuck in traffic, so I was okay with it at the moment.   
"As 9 p.m. came, though, he still wasn't home yet, and I had put the children to sleep already. Then, I heard my phone ringing. When I answered, it was Harry, telling me he was in jail for vehicular assault. I didn't understand what he was talking about, but he said he was involved in a road-rage incident. I thought about going to see him, but I couldn't leave the children by themselves. He understood as he told me to take care of the children first and then see him at the first opportunity."   
Angie started shedding more tears because she knew this was hurting that family. _How can I forgive myself if Mr. Rogers goes back to prison? Maybe I shouldn't testify after all. Maybe this will give him a fighting chance to be with his family again._   
Marshall was not very pleased with Angie's plan. **:**What!? Are you crazy? Angie, I know you want to do what you believe to be right, but you're blinding yourself just because Rogers does have his family. And what about that other guy, Fallon? If both get that parole, that means Fallon will have the freedom to do whatever he wants, including getting himself involved in another road-rage case if—I mean, _when_—opportunity arises. I've got to find a way to knock some sense into her, but how?**:**   
Mrs. Rogers continued with her testimony. "I thought things couldn't get any worse until I saw the breaking news about the two victims dying in the accident. What really shocked me were the names of the two victims: Robert and Nancy Jacobs. I had known Nancy through the volunteer work we would do every month at the blood bank. I was devastated at losing a great friend, but I became further overwhelmed after realizing my husband actually was a factor in their deaths. I realized Harry wouldn't be coming home that soon again.   
"With Barry only 3 and Emily just 1 at the time, there was no way I could have told them at their ages."   
Williamson nodded. "Okay, Mrs. Rogers, when your husband was sentenced to life in prison, how did you take it?"   
"Not so well. I had actually considered giving up Barry and Emily for adoption but then realized I shouldn't. Harry would want me to be strong for myself and the children. He said I could visit him whenever I needed to. Harry has been a model prisoner, never causing trouble or anything, including that riot that broke out four years ago."   
Angie did not even know that had happened, since she was in college at the time. _Oh, my God. Now I know Mr. Rogers doesn't belong in prison anymore. I just don't know what to do, though._   
"Mrs. Rogers," Williamson began once more, "how has this affected your family life?"   
"Well…I waited until Barry and Emily were old enough to understand to explain just what did happen to their father. Barry kept asking where Dad was every day, and I just couldn't find the inner strength to tell him the truth. Then, when my son was 8, I figured that would be the time to tell him where his father was. After explaining he was in prison for causing the deaths of two people by road rage, Barry didn't take it very well at all. He felt his father did not deserve to be in prison, and his behavior has been on a downward spiral…out of control. I feel as though I'm losing my son."   
Marshall was saddened by Mrs. Rogers' words. **:**The poor thing. She's trying as hard to be strong, just like Angie, but her situation is different from the magician's. She has tried to be strong, but Barry's misbehavior is causing her to be close to the end of her own rope of sanity. Barry does not understand his father did commit a crime, and that Harry Rogers is willing to pay the price for his actions.**:**   
Mrs. Rogers continued her testimony, although she was on the verge of tears. "Barry has gotten into trouble numbers of times at school, not obeying teachers, starting fights, you name it. I have tried everything to help him, but all he can think about is having his father be home. Unfortunately, I don't know if Harry's coming home will change the behavior patterns or not…_if _Harry does come home at all."   
Barry stood up and shouted, "Mom, he _will_ come home! It's Angie Jacobs' fault for him being there!"   
That comment caused Angie to become emotional enough to broadsend an image of the moment she learned of her parents' deaths into the minds of all in the room, including the sheriff, Dr. Worth, Fallon himself, and both Barry and Emily.   
**:**Oh, no!**:** Marshall thought in alarm. **:**Angie's emotions are getting out of control. I've got to try to shield the minds of the others fast!**:** Using her ability to dreamwalk, she tried to calm the souls of all in the room. _**:**Please relax, all of you. What you have seen is a haunting scene from Angie's past, but you must remember she is a magician, capable of doing almost anything now. You must not try to react to what you have seen from her or heard from me. Doing so will only create more confusion for her.**:**_   
Everyone in the room (except Angie) heard the mysterious voice and decided to do as it told without any second thoughts.   
Williamson then directed her attention at Barry. "Young man, this is not a trial for Angela Jacobs; it is a parole hearing for your father and Brad Fallon. If you will not behave yourself, I will have you removed from this room. Is that understood?"   
Harry turned to face his son. "Barry, please. Just do what she says, and don't accuse Angie of putting me in prison. I did that to myself when I went into road rage. Please, just behave yourself."   
"But, Dad, you don't belong in prison; she put you there! _She_ should be there!"   
"Young man, you stop it, now, or I'll ask Miss Williamson myself to remove you from this. It's your choice."   
Barry decided to walk out of the room himself in complete anger. "I don't believe this! You _want_ to stay in prison forever!? Fine, you're _not_ my father!"   
Harry frowned at his offspring. "He's got to understand it wasn't Angie's fault."   
Angie then became concerned. "Miss Williamson, will Barry be all right out there by himself?"   
"Don't worry, Angie. Policemen are out in the hallways. They'll make sure he's okay. He just needs time to cool down and gather his thoughts. Right now, this situation is not allowing him to think clearly."   
Angie nodded in agreement, but something bothered her. _Hmm, I get the feeling I did something, but I'm not sure what._   
Marshall was very surprised. _**:**Amazing…Angie hasn't the slightest idea she had enough emotion to allow everyone to see the most haunting image from her own mind. I'm glad I told everyone in the room not to react, otherwise she would think she's gone crazy or something. Angie's shields are deteriorating rapidly through this mess.**:**_   
Back inside, Williamson looked at Mrs. Rogers. "You must have told Emily about this situation as well. How has she taken this?"   
"Emily has been saddened by this fact, but she regularly talks to me about it. She knows Angie is not to blame for Harry being in prison. She knows what's been going on in this situation and said she'll never hate Angie if Harry doesn't get the parole."   
Angie felt very grateful for little Emily. _She reminds me a lot of that ghost I met, Jennifer Starlee. She's been very strong about this situation, just like Jenny was, determined not to give up in finding that lost arm. Emily will become a great person when she grows up. I know it._   
Marshall agreed with Angie. _**:**Emily is a very strong little girl for her age, but the way the times are now, it wouldn't surprise me if she's far stronger than Angie right now. Angie's composure is failing rather badly.**:**_   
"I've taken my family to see Harry once a month for visitors' day, and we can spend the quality time together. He's still the loving husband I married, and I will always love him, no matter the outcome."   
"It is a comfort to know you are trying to be strong, Mrs. Rogers," Williamson concluded. "You can step down now."   
After she did so, the head of the board said, "Seeing that it is almost 5 p.m., I motion we stop for today. Only Ashley Brighton and Angela Jacobs remain for testimony, which means we should be able to come to a decision by tomorrow afternoon. This hearing is adjourned until 9:00 tomorrow morning. Thank you for coming. I know Sheriff Webster and Dr. Worth will not return tomorrow, so I expect all of you to be here."   
Mrs. Rogers stood up and said, "I will try to keep Barry under control, but it won't be easy."   
"If you want, Mrs. Rogers, there's a room where he can watch TV without causing trouble."   
"Thank you. I'll take that into consideration."   
As soon as Williamson sounded the gavel, everyone left, except the prisoners.   
Rogers looked at his fellow prisoner, who had a look of anger on his face. "What's the matter with you? You want to rely solely on Angie's celebrity status to get you out of prison? It's not going to work. In fact, I won't be surprised if our parole gets denied because of your attitude."   
Fallon faced Rogers angrily and grabbed his garb. "Listen, softie! I don't care what you think or say; Angie Jacobs is the key to our freedom! I swear, if she doesn't get us out, I'll make her pay!"   
The bailiffs had to restrain Fallon again. "That's enough, pal," said one of them. "You're a serious psycho, you know that?"   
Rogers was asked to return to his cell for the night, and he obeyed without incident. Fallon was a struggle for the bailiffs.   
Marshall quickly took off from her special perch and flew quickly back to Brighton Estates. She still had no hunger yet after the pigeon meal for lunch. She would wait until Angie and the others returned to eat dinner. 

On the way back to their home, Mrs. Rogers decided to take a little shortcut.   
Barry reacted angrily to the matter. "Where are you going, Mom? I wanna go home!"   
"We're going to a place where maybe you'll understand what's going on with your father."   
She soon stopped the car at a cemetery and took the children out.   
Noticing that Angie was standing at one particular grave site, the mother said, "Let's wait a few minutes. Then, I'll explain everything about this."   
Angie placed a bouquet of roses into the cup just above the grave site. "Mom, Dad, I'm trying to be strong, but I'm not doing so well."   
Barry noticed and tried to run towards her. "I'll make her pay for putting Dad in prison!"   
Mrs. Rogers grabbed him by the arms. "No, Barry, stop! You don't know what you're doing!"   
"Let me go, Mom! She's the one who belongs in prison!"   
Meanwhile, Angie continued looking at the grave. "I don't know if I can ever forgive myself for any of this. I just hope things work out all right for Mr. Rogers. Well, I have to go back to Ashley's. I'll see you tomorrow."   
As soon as Angie was out of sight and back in Ashley's car, Barry reacted in irritation. "Why did you let her get away!? It's _her_ fault!"   
"Come here, and I'll show you what this is all about."   
She took Barry and Emily up to the grave site where Angie had laid the flowers. "Barry, Emily, _this_ is the reason your father is in prison."   
On the burial plate were these words:   
  
  
  
  


**Robert Gordon Jacobs Nancy Elizabeth Jacobs**   
**Loving Parents**   
**Loving Couple**   
**Loving Friends**   
**Their lives will not have been lost in vain,**   
**for we shall forever cherish their memories.**   


  


Emily sobbed into her mother's arms. "Oh, Mommy," she cried.   
"It's all right, honey. I know it hurts you, but it hurts Angie even more." Mrs. Rogers then looked at Barry. "We're lucky. Your father is still alive. He may be in prison, but he's still alive. We can see him in person. For Angie, though, it's a lot tougher. Her parents are dead, and she can never see them again, least not until she joins them in Heaven one day. All she can hold on to are the memories she has of her parents. Didn't you notice that quick flash in your mind and what the voice told us it was? It was the terrifying moment of truth, when Angie found out her parents would never be coming home ever again."   
"Yeah, I saw the flash," Barry said, "but she's a magician, too. She could have easily made that up."   
"No, Barry. One thing that can't be made up is the realization of losing those you love. Remember what that voice said, it was her most painful memory we saw from her mind. What we have to deal with is nothing compared to Angie's pain. Think about this: How would you react if your father and Fallon were here instead of Angie's parents? How would you feel?"   
"I would feel…angry, upset, and sad."   
"That's exactly what Angie's going through herself. She's had these feelings for years, and this parole hearing is making her relive that nightmare. Do you understand now?"   
"A little," Barry said sadly. "I had no idea it was this hard on her."   
"For Angie right now, her celebrity status is the last thing on her mind. Her parents are at the forefront right now. Her emotional testimony could prove the difference in freeing your father or not."   
Emily faced her older brother. "Mommy's right. Daddy did do something wrong, but he admitted it. Even though Daddy's in prison, his love is still with us."   
"See, Barry? It's the same way for Angie. Her parents are not with her physically, but she holds their love close in her heart. That's one thing that will never die between parents and children, no matter how old the child is."   
"Can I…be there tomorrow?"   
"Only if you behave yourself, okay? Now, I know change doesn't happen overnight, but I hope this has at least opened your eyes to reality."   
"It…has, Mom. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He then ran to his mother and gave her a hug of pure love.   
"I know, Barry. I know. There is one thing, though. If your father does _not_ get the parole, will you still be angry with Angie?"   
"Maybe a little, but not to the point of…total hatred."   
"It's okay. There's no way you couldn't be angry about your father's imprisonment. Come on, let's go home. We've got probably one more day to deal with this."   
The mother and two children returned to their car, all having a better understanding of the entire situation. 

Later, at Brighton Estates, Ashley looked outside at the red-tailed hawk who had been around their home all day, or so she thought. She then noticed the mouse coming out of its hole. "Oh, boy, that mouse isn't gonna have a chance against the hawk. That predator should strike any second now."   
Marshall laid eyes on the mouse and quickly swooped down. **:**That pigeon at lunch left me very full still. I think all I'm going to eat is this mouse, and then call it a night for food.**:** After feeding on the little mouse, she added, **:**That's it for now. However, I've got to maintain vigilance on Angie, find out what she will go through as she sleeps.**:**   
As for Angie herself, she could barely eat her meal because she already knew she was going to have to testify the next day. She had her doubts, though. _I'm not sure what to do. If I _do_ testify, there's the likelihood they won't get the parole. If I _don't_ testify, they'll both get out, but Fallon will have a chance to cause trouble again. If only this one rule didn't apply, this would be so much simpler._   
She decided to go to bed early to save her strength for the following day.   
Unfortunately, her sleep was anything but comfortable, as in her mind, she saw Brad Fallon, being as defiant as ever.   
_"Well, baby," said Brad with a smirk on his face, "you're gonna get me out, aren't you?"_   
_ Angie looked at him angrily. "If you think I'm going to let you get that parole so easily, you're off your rocker, jerk!"_   
_ "You **have** to get me out, Jacobs! I don't deserve to be in prison!"_   
_ Angie became even angrier. "On the contrary, Fallon. You need to _stay_ in prison. In fact, you're now in _my_ prison!" She then went into a spin and shouted, _**"Magic Force, reveal the power within!"**_ She quickly emerged in her crimefighting costume, but her face was still filled with anger. "Now, Fallon, feel my wrath!"_   
_ She first stared at him and surrounded him in a circle of fire, which caused him to become somewhat scared. "Now," she spoke in a near whisper, "let's see you be so cocky when the circle becomes smaller and smaller."_   
_ He started sweating in slight fear. "C'mon, you wouldn't do this," he said nervously. "I mean, you're not like this."_   
_ "Normally, you're right, but in this case, you've gone entirely _too far_ for my liking, so I'm going to dish out some punishment on you!"_   
_ "Please, stop!" he yelled in fear. "I can't stand fire!"_   
_ "Really? You sure didn't seem that way when my parents' car exploded!"_   
Outside, Marshall slept soundly in her hawk form, but her human form was in dreamwalking mode. _**:**I wonder how Angie's doing right now.**:** She then heard Fallon yell in fear, so she went to check out the situation. To her shocking surprise, she saw Angie purposely trying to harm him. **:**Oh, Light,**:** she said with wide eyes of trepidation. **:**I don't believe what I'm seeing.**:**_   
_ Strangely enough, Angie's parents were also able to observe their daughter's rather destructive actions._   
_ *No…* said a very concerned Robert. *Angie…is making efforts for that man to suffer. Why is she doing this?*_   
_**:**It is what she wants no one to see,**:** said someone neither parent had heard before._   
_ Nancy swirled around. *Who—who said that?*_   
_ The young girl in her human form walked up. With her lenses reflecting both parents, she introduced herself. **:**I am Marshall, a friend of Angie's. I am also a dreamwalker.**:**_   
_ Nancy was curious. *I've heard of dreamwalking, but I never thought we would meet someone who could do so. How do you know Angie so well?*_   
_ **:**We met when Ace Cooper went to the East Coast on a spring tour a couple of years ago. I live in Electro City myself, in a place known as the House Sanctuary. I am also called a shifter, able to change from human form to different animal forms. Angie found our existence rather shocking at first, but she's been able to accept it very well. However, since this parole situation developed, I've become very concerned about her soul. I fear the buried pain and anger may not stay subdued for too much longer.**:**_   
_*Who is that man she's fighting?* the mother asked calmly._   
_ **:**That creepazoid she is "playing with" is Brad Fallon, one of the gentlemen responsible for your demise. He believes her celebrity status will get him out of prison, but Angie is angered by how lightly he's taking this whole thing. Sometime tomorrow during the hearing, I'm going to, um…say a few things into his head, and believe me, I'm really looking forward to it.**:** She smiled wickedly at her plan._   
_ *I see. But…why is Angie trying so hard to hurt him?*_   
_ **:**There are over seven years of rage and terror in this version of Angie you have never seen before. In this dream, she is privileged enough to enact her own revenge on him. The law sentencing both him and Cassandra's husband will either free them or return them to prison. Feeling it is not fair to her, Ang is taking out her own pain and misery at the one she knows deserves to stay behind bars.**:** After a sigh, Marshall added, **:**She had enough emotion to broadsend today in court; I managed to shield everyone, but her soul is a wretched mess right now.**:**_   
_ *I can see the anger in her eyes,* Robert noted with a sad face. *It's like she's releasing all this aggression at once.*_   
_ As for Angie, she still had the fury within herself. "Now, let's see what happens when you can't move!" She created four very sharp metallic playing cards in her right hand and instantly threw them at Fallon's arms and legs, pinning him against the wall._   
_Fallon's fear was eminent at this point. "Please, I beg you! Have mercy on me!"_   
_ "Mercy?" she asked in a low tone of voice. "You killed my parents, and you now plead for mercy!? How dare you even consider that option, especially after you showed absolutely **no** mercy for helping to cause that accident, you worm!"_   
_ Marshall noticed the cards Angie had used. **:**Ah, the Jack, Queen, King, and Ace…of Hearts. How strangely appropriate.**:**_   
_ Robert and Nancy were very shocked by their daughter's behavior—or, misbehavior._   
_ *This is the anger and pain she's buried away within herself,* Robert stated._   
_ **:**Yes, but it's only part of the problem. When she hides those feelings, she'll see herself as a failure because of these feelings. She thinks she's completely let go of the guilt, but it's followed that line of thought really well. She's scared to let the self have control, mainly for the fact she can see only the destructive potential. She doesn't know she's killing her soul this way.**:**_   
_When Angie approached the felon, she put his hands around his throat and started strangling him! "You took my parents…so I'm going to take away your breath!"_   
_ Fallon quickly started struggling for air. "I…I can't…breathe!"_   
_ Angie's face became more wicked every second. "I want to see your face turn blue! I want you to feel the pain I've carried all these years! I want you to feel what it's like not to be able to take in fresh air, like what Mom and Dad went through in the car, filled with engulfing flames and deadly smoke! **I want your head, worm!**"_   
_ Nancy realized just how right Marshall was in this situation. *Oh, my God,* she said worriedly. *Marshall, what can we do for her?*_   
_**:**For the moment, I'm afraid there is nothing you can do for her. When this is over, and we return to Electro City, I'm going to try to reason with her concerning the true state of her inner being. Of course, I don't know if she'll accept it or not. The truth of the matter is she fears love because she believes she doesn't deserve to be loved, not after what happened to both of you. She also feels she doesn't feel worthy of being with Ace, especially if he ever saw her…"dark self." I should know, since I went through that kind of period in my own life.**:**_   
_*Will…will she be all right?*_   
_ **:**Until she can embrace all parts of herself, I'm afraid the answer is no. She is still to testify tomorrow, which could decide the fate of Fallon and Rogers. I will keep a close watch on her. After all, she doesn't know I'm here.**:**_   
_ Robert looked straight at the dreamwalker. *Marshall, please take care of her through this. You've got to make her see the light.*_   
_ **:**I will try, Mr. Jacobs. That's all I can do.**:**_   
_ Angie continued making her squeeze tighter and tighter. "Asphyxiation, a unique concept, isn't it? Well, that's what Mom and Dad went through, and so will **you!**"_   
Suddenly, the female magician awakened with a jolt. Breathing heavily, she looked at her two hands. "What? What was I doing? I was strangling someone? No, I couldn't do that…could I?" After thinking it over, she said, "I have to testify. I may not win one way or the other, but for the sake of Mom and Dad, I _must_ take the stand and tell how I've been feeling." She calmed herself back down and went back to sleep.   
Outside, the hawk knew immediately. **:**Yes, Ang, you _could_ do that, but you'll continue to keep suppressing your inner fury until it's too late. You may sleep well for the rest of the night, but when tomorrow comes, we'll see if you can stop yourself from strangling Fallon in reality. Good luck, Butterfly, because you will need it.**:**


	4. Granted or Denied?

The Darkness of the Past on Trial (Part 4) 

The DARKNESS of the Past   
on Trial 

Part 4: Granted or Denied? 

As night gave way to morning once more in the Midwestern city, Angie awakened early once more and quickly went to the exercise room to take out her anger and frustrations on that sandbag, which had helped only partially the day before.   
This time, though, her fuming anger from the previous night's strange dream had spilled over. "I want you make you suffer, Fallon, just like you made my parents suffer so…needlessly!" She punched harder and harder into the sandbag until, with one powerful right hook, it gave way and burst, all the sand falling out of it.   
"Oops," said Angie, feeling rather embarrassed. "That wasn't supposed to happen. Oh, brother, Ashley's gonna kill me if I don't clean this mess up." Stepping back, she concentrated on the magical power within herself and starting mending the busted sandbag, slowly getting all the sand back into it. As the bag grew heavier, her power was feeling a little strained, so with one big push, she placed the hook of the bag back in its proper place. "There," she said with a relieved sigh. "That's better."   
"You're telling me," said Ashley, who stood at the door, "and I wouldn't kill you for breaking the sandbag."   
The female magician turned and faced her best friend in complete shock. "Oh, Ash, um, look, I didn't mean to damage the sandbag; I—"   
"Relax, Ang." Ashley then walked up to her. "I know how upset you are about this mess, and believe me, if I had the same situation, I probably would have enough to break that sandbag, too. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if that's what _I_ may do myself if my mother gets caught and goes to trial." She then put her face down.   
"Ashley, don't torture yourself like this. It's not your fault for what happened to your mother."   
Rita then entered the room. "Angie's right. We've all had to face difficult situations, but we'll get through them together, with help from each other and our friends."   
Out on her perch, Marshall, in her morphed hawk form, awakened and noticed the three women in the room together. **:**As the old saying goes, "There is strength in numbers." Mrs. Wisland _is_ right about facing these weird situations, but Angie's the one with the greatest struggle right now.**:**   
Rita then took something out of her pocket. "Um, Angie, I think this is something you should now have. Nancy gave me this Iowa quarter, one of the first minted in 2004. She gave each of us one in the wedding reception just after their ceremony. I know she would want you to have this."   
The niece looked at the beautifully crafted quarter. "Oh, it's gorgeous." When she took the quarter, she closed her eyes and started seeing visions of happier times between her parents before she was born. "I see them…smiling," she said softly. "They were so happy together, and their love is a bond that can never be broken, even in Heaven."   
"Wha—?" said a very confused Ashley. "What is she talking about?"   
Rita looked at her. "Don't you know? Angie has the power of telemetry, too."   
"What's that?"   
"According to what Ace told me, she can touch an object and tap into its memories and the owner or owners. She must be seeing Bob and Nancy in their past."   
"Wow, how awesome." Ashley was dumbfounded by her best friend's ever increasing magical powers.   
When the visions faded, she opened her eyes and smiled. "Thank you, Aunt Rita. I'll keep this quarter close to my heart always." She then noticed the mat. "Um, excuse me, but would you mind if I went through my daily meditation before breakfast?"   
"Angie," Ashley said with slight laughter, "you don't have to ask me for anything. You're my best friend."   
"Yeah, but I _did_ damage the sandbag."   
"Girlfriend, you need to stop being apologetic all the time. Now, do what you need to, because this is gonna be the toughest day ahead, since we're the only two people left to testify, that is…_if_ you are going to testify."   
"I thought it over last night, and I've decided the best thing to do is testify, not only for the sake of my parents, but also for myself. The question is, will what I say set them both free…or send them back to prison?"   
"It's up to the board to decide," Rita answered truthfully. "All you will do is explain how the loss of Bob and Nancy has affected you for over seven years, and we both know it's more than you've really wanted to show."   
"I know, Aunt Rita. I'll have to be careful about not getting too emotional again. I have the feeling I did something strange yesterday, but I'm not sure exactly what it is I did."   
Ashley and Rita remembered the voice from the previous day, the one that said not to react to what they had seen from Angie's own mind.   
After glancing at each other, they gave Angie time to herself again so she could be ready for the most difficult day, possibly of her whole life.   
As they left the room, Rita said, "Ashley, how come Angie doesn't know about the sending of that image, but the rest of us do?"   
"I don't know, Mrs. Wisland. It's very strange. Angie didn't realize what she had done after Barry's outburst yesterday, but I seem to…remember hearing that voice somewhere before."   
"Really, where?"   
"Well, when I reunited with Angie in Electro City, I was going through a hard time after knowing about my mother being Faceless. There, I learned that Marshall was also going through some tough times herself, and even took out some of that pain and anger on Ace. Ace was able to get her calmed down with a little magic, but she—wait a minute. That's it! That's why I remember the voice from yesterday so well. It's Marshall! She must be somewhere in the area, but why?"   
"Why else? To keep an eye on Angie. Marshall must know something we don't."   
**:**You've figured it out correctly, Mrs. Wisland,**:** said a different female voice in the two ladies' minds. **:**Look outside the kitchen window, where you will be eating breakfast soon, and watch for a red-tailed hawk.**:**   
Ashley easily recalled the hawk from the previous morning's breakfast. "The hawk…that's Marshall. She followed Angie all the way here."   
Back in the exercise room, Angie took her place on the mat and began her meditation. "Mom, Dad, this is it…the hardest day for me to come. Now I really need some guidance."   
_In her mind, she pictured herself in the living room as she sat between her parents on the sofa._   
_ "Honey," said Robert, "we know you're facing the most difficult situation yet, and we're here to guide you through, you know that."_   
At the kitchen, Ashley and Rita looked outside the window and noticed the red-tailed hawk.   
"Marshall?" said Ashley curiously. "What are you doing here? Why did you follow Angie here to Mason City?"   
** :**I did so because I have become extremely concerned about her inner being. Her soul right now is a completely tortured mess, which will only get worse if she doesn't acknowledge a part of herself.**:**   
Rita became concerned. "What do you mean by that?"   
**:**There is a part of her she has kept locked away since the time she lost her parents, perhaps even longer because she kept getting picked on and beaten up as she was growing up. She's kept a lot of that inner anger buried away, and I fear that anger will explode out of her soon.**:**   
"What? How? When?"   
** :**I cannot answer any of those inquiries, Mrs. Wisland, for the answer must come from within Angie herself. However, even after this parole hearing, she will not recognize that anger or…darkness within herself. Ashley, you remember what I went through, right?**:**   
"Of course I remember. It seems Angie's going through the same situation herself, but she won't tell anyone, not even those closest to her."   
** :**I know she's currently in meditation and speaking to her parents. I have explained to her parents of her situation, but I'm not sure they want to tell her what is going on as of yet.**:**   
"Why not? They're Angie's parents."   
**:**Maybe so, but all three of us were disturbed by a dream she had last night, where she was squeezing the life out of Bradley Fallon because he is taking this hearing too lightly and is believing the fact she's a celebrity will make it easier for him to be free. In the meantime, she's still a bit blinded by wanting so badly to have Harry Rogers be free for only one reason: his family. She wants Rogers to be with his family so badly she did consider not wanting to testify. I have learned she _will_ testify, though. The thing she fears most right now is the Rogers family will hate her if Mr. Rogers does not get his freedom. Both of you must be there for her. She knows this will be no victory or defeat, whatever the outcome.   
**:**In addition to that, I plan to surprise Mr. Fallon just before the hearing's over. Whatever you do, though, do _not_ let Angie know I'm here. She doesn't know I followed her, and I want her to know myself.**: ** Her voice had a slightly wicked tone.   
Rita looked and said, "I assume you're not going to be easy on her, right?"   
**:**Absolutely not. Angie must see the light somehow, but she will be very difficult. I will be watching the remainder of the hearing from outside on the tree. Just one other thing: Have there been snakes around?**:**   
"Around here," Ashley started to answer, "just small garter snakes. I think there's quite a few near the courthouse. All rather harmless, why?"   
**:**Let's just say it'll be part of the surprise for Mr. Fallon. Trust me.**:**   
"Okay, whatever, Marshall. Mum's the word. We won't say anything."   
**:**Thanks, Ashley. You, too, Mrs. Wisland.**:**   
"I can't believe I'm doing this," said Rita, "but if it's to get through to Angie, go for it."   
Back in the exercise room, Angie continued her spiritual conversation with her parents.   
_"Mom, Dad, I had a wild dream last night, where I was somehow strangulating Brad Fallon. Why would I do something like that?"_   
_ The parents looked at each other and knew the true reason, courtesy of Marshall._   
_ "Um, Angie," said a nervous Nancy, "We know for a fact how angry you really are at Brad Fallon because he's not taking this hearing very seriously. He also thinks your star reputation which you've obtained will get him out easier."_   
_ "That doesn't surprise me anymore," Angie said with a slightly angered tone. "That man thinks this is nothing but a joke to him. He thinks he doesn't belong in prison for the claim that it wasn't his fault. He didn't have to engage in road rage!"_   
_ Robert tried to comfort her. "Whoa, Angie, you need to calm down for a minute. It's okay that you're angry. It's also okay you're taking out your irritation on that sandbag, despite actually breaking a 500-pound sandbag with one very big punch."_   
_ "Yeah, that was rather embarrassing," she said with a half-smile._   
_ "No, sweetie. You're just frustrated at Fallon for being a little too lighthearted about this parole hearing. What about Rogers?"_   
_ "I know he deserves to be with his family right now, but what I say when I testify could send them both back to prison."_   
_ "You've decided to go through with it after all," said Nancy._   
_ "Yes, Mom. I think it's best if I do so not only for you, but also for me. It may not bring any closure to this mess, but at least I can get some of this off my back. The only thing I have to remember…no physically attacking the prisoners and no magic unless it's absolutely necessary, a last resort."_   
_ "Good, Angie. You are angry, yes, but you do have at least the common sense to refrain from anything in a courtroom. You know the consequences if you did anything physical."_   
_ "I'm not just worried about myself, though. There are a lot of other things to consider as well, but I have to face the situation. I must be strong for myself right now."_   
_ "We understand. Well, I think you'd better get yourself out of your meditative trance and face the day ahead…a tough one."_   
_ "Right. I love you, Mom and Dad."_   
_ "So do we, pumpkin," said Robert happily as he joined Nancy in a group hug, "so do we."_   
Angie awakened herself and got to the kitchen where Ashley and Rita were enjoying George's hot cakes again.   
"Hi, Ang," said Ashley. "You feeling okay?"   
"I'm fine. Let's eat. I can't testify on an empty stomach."   
After a good laugh, all three women ate their breakfast and quickly made themselves more presentable. As for Marshall, she was feasting away for breakfast on a small field mouse and a pigeon.   
Within the hour they were on their way to the courthouse, with Marshall following above the car again.   
All the people from the previous day, except Sheriff Webster and Dr. Worth, were present in the room once again.   
The prisoners took their places once again, and the three-member board all entered the room to take their seats at the front.   
Angie and Barry glanced at each other, and Angie noticed Barry's light smile…a pleasant surprise to her, considering how he was the day before.   
Barbara Williamson slammed the gavel into the table and said, "This parole hearing is back in session."   
Barry raised his hand and said, "Um, excuse me, can I say something real quick?"   
"Um, yes. You have something to say before we resume the testimonies?"   
"I do. I just want to say…I'm sorry for the way I acted yesterday. I guess I was too angry to think."   
Williamson smiled at the boy. "I understand, Barry. It's always hardest on the children in these situations."   
Barry then turned to Angie. "Miss Jacobs, I'm sorry to you, too."   
"It's okay, Barry," Angie said calmly. "We're both going through a lot right now."   
"Good," said Williamson. "Now that the tenacity has been settled, let us return to the matter of the hearing. We wish to call Ashley Brighton to the stand, please."   
Ashley took a deep breath and took her seat next to the board.   
"Miss Brighton, you were very close to Mr. and Mrs. Jacobs, correct?"   
"Yes, I was. They treated me like I was a part of the family. I could never really get along with my parents because they were wealthy, but they only thought of themselves. They were selfish and greedy. Mr. and Mrs. Jacobs were more like true parents because they cared about their daughter that much, and they liked me because of who I was, not how much money I had."   
"When did you learn about what happened to the Jacobs couple?"   
"Well…it first began at 8:30 that night. Angie called me up and asked if I had heard from her parents. I hadn't, so I didn't worry about it yet. A little over two hours later, though, she called me back, in tears. When she said her parents were killed in an accident, I knew I had to rush over to Angie's house fast to keep her comforted. I saw her so upset at herself because she wasn't there with her parents. I stayed with her every step of the way through this very hard time."   
"Now, the Jacobs couple named you as Angie's legal guardian until you both split away to go to college, right?"   
"Yes. Since I was 18 and legally an adult, I was given custody of Angie by means of the will they had written up. If anything happened to them before I was 18, Rita Wisland would have had custody of her at the time. Because Angie was only 17 at the time and emotionally distraught, she wasn't quite able to live on her own. I was able to help her be calm and be ready to go away to college. The hardest thing was when we had to split up to go to college." Ashley started to cry. "We had been close friends for at least 11 years, and now we had to separate from each other. I knew it was going to be tough, but I didn't know if she would ever survive college on her own. I know she has, though, and beyond that."   
Williamson gave Ashley a tissue to dry her eyes. "Thank you, Miss Brighton. You may step down now."   
"Thank you."   
Outside, Marshall felt very sad for the first-grade teacher. **:**Poor Ashley. She's had a difficult time of her own, with her mother being Faceless and all. She'd rather be with her best friend than her mother, which is completely understandable right now. Her mother has marked her for death, but Ash is completely determined to continue her teaching career, no matter the risks. She has the support of the entire city to back her up.   
**:**Now it's time for the "calm-and-collected" one to take the stand. Let's see if she can keep herself composed through her own testimony.**:**   
"The board would now like to call Miss Angela Jacobs to the stand. Please come forward, Miss Jacobs."   
Angie was very nervous as she stepped toward the stand. She looked at the two prisoners and noticed Fallon being somewhat angry with her because she had decided to testify after all. She then noticed Rogers nodding at her, a sign that she was doing what _was_ best for her family…and herself.   
When she seated herself, she asked for a minute to center herself. After she got her focus, she said, "I'm ready now."   
"Good. I know this is a difficult thing for you to go through. No matter a person's star status, this is still difficult. Now, Miss Jacobs, please tell us about the relationship you shared with your parents."   
"My parents, God bless them both. I loved them so much because they were willing to let me be myself, even if I _weren't _the most popular person in the world. In a way, I didn't like being popular at all. The love for my family always came first in my life, and I've never regretted that. I never have, and I never will. We did everything together as a family…go to baseball games in either Minneapolis or Chicago, the College World Series in Omaha, shopping…it didn't matter. I had fun because I was with my parents. Their love will always be with me, no matter what."   
"Now, tell us, Angie, what were you doing the night of the road-rage accident?"   
Angie explained that after dinner, she tried on the prom dress she was to wear three days later to the special event. She then remembered the corsage was not part of the outfit. "Mom and Dad accidentally forgot to pick up the corsage from the grocery store, so they went to go get it. I couldn't go that night because I had too much homework, but they knew I was responsible enough to stay in the house myself."   
She then stated that after one hour, they had failed to return, but considering it was deadline night for corsages and boutonnieres, she let that go. Then, two hours had passed, and still no sign of the family car in the driveway. "After I called Ashley, I went back up to finish my homework. By 9:30, I was done, but when I went down to check, there was still no sign of the car. Just barely over an hour later on, the phone rang. I answered it, and…got the news I didn't want to hear. I didn't believe it when Dr. Worth told me my parents had been killed. I got so angry I took the prom dress and tore it up completely."   
Marshall was hearing this for the first time. **:**Oh, Light. There was a point where she got very angry, but it was directed at herself for not being with her parents. She took out her aggression by destroying the prom dress, but I wonder why her magic didn't work at that time.**:**   
"Why did you tear up the dress?" Williamson asked curiously.   
"Because it was a reminder of what had happened. Ashley decided to take me to the hospital just to see if the bodies were in fact Mom and Dad. They…were." Angie then started to cry. "Instead of going to the prom on that Saturday night, I attended my parents' funeral instead that morning. I didn't even bother going to the prom at all that night.   
"It was the hardest time of my life because Ashley and I were both valedictorians, which meant both of us would deliver speeches to our graduating class. I wanted so much for Mom and Dad to be there to hear my speech, but I lost them."   
Rogers was saddened by what he heard from the female magician. _I was a major factor in that. Oh, Angie, I'm so sorry. I hope you are able to forgive me._   
"I didn't think I could get through college on my own, but somehow, I managed to do that. It hasn't been easy for all this time, but at least nowadays I don't have to face this alone."   
The hawk outside squawked. **:**That's true, Ang. You don't have to face this alone, but then…I think you're afraid of being completely alone, which is why you've concealed this darkness within your soul. I'll find a way to get through to you yet.**:**   
Williamson was satisfied. "Thank you, Miss Jacobs. You can step down now." She handed Angie a tissue to dry her eyes.   
Ashley and Rita came up and hugged her tightly.   
As soon as all three took their seats, Williamson started a speech. "All the major parties have testified, and this hearing is almost completed. However, there is one last thing that must be done. Miss Jacobs, please stand."   
Angie did so without the slightest hesitation.   
"You now have one last opportunity to say whatever you feel to the two prisoners. Let me warn you, though, that you cannot attack them physically, or you will find yourself under arrest for attempted assault."   
"I understand. I already took out my frustration on a sandbag at Ashley's house this morning, so I'll be all right here. I won't attack them."   
"Very well. Miss Jacobs, face the two prisoners, and just tell everything you want. Take your time."   
Angie turned and looked at the two inmates, one with a truly guilty conscience and the other with almost no conscience at all. After about 10 seconds, she took a deep breath and spoke, "Gentlemen, you both took the two people I loved the most away from me. All Mom and Dad were doing was to pick up my corsage for the prom. Until about a year ago, the very mention of the word 'prom' would send chills down my back and trigger pain in my heart, for I was sadly reminded of when I had lost my parents. It took some friends to convince me that prom night could still be special in someone's life, even if it's years _after_ the fact.   
"The pain of knowing my parents are physically not with me still hurts a lot. What hurts even more is that…this all could have been prevented if neither of you resorted to using road rage on each other. Mr. Fallon, you could have easily gotten in contact with your girlfriend at the time and say, 'Traffic's tied up at the moment, so I may be a little late.' You don't rule the road, and you had absolutely no business trying to force others to move aside just so you could get to your date. A simple phone call would have been easy because she would understand the situation. Everyone who drives must use a road to get to where they are needed, and all must share the road, no matter the situation.   
"As for you, Mr. Rogers, you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. You were only trying to get home when Fallon decided to instigate the matter. You just reacted like a lot of people would have…angry. When he started playing around on the road and made you upset, you just took him on, never knowing what was going to happen. I wouldn't be surprised if you had at least 100 different scenarios in your mind at the time, but the critical one didn't come until the last split second, when it was too late. Unlike Fallon, though, you admitted your mistake and accepted the consequences of your actions like a human being. I know you're angry you aren't with your family right now, and I understand if I'm to blame for that."   
**:**Hmm, Ang has put some thought into this final statement,**:** Marshall noted.   
"Now, what I have testified and what I have said here will either set you both free…or not. On the other hand, there are some other things I have to consider, too. For instance, what if you both engaged in road rage again? Not with each other, mind you, but with someone else? Mr. Fallon, would you risk another person losing a family—or even him dying alongside his family—just to get somewhere on time? And Mr. Rogers, what would have happened had your family been in the car with you at the time?"   
Rogers found himself surprised. _All this time, I didn't even consider that happening…the risk of hurting or even killing my family if I do that again. Angie's right; I never thought about my family being involved._   
"A lot could have been done to prevent this from happening," Angie stated sadly. "Unfortunately, there's no way I can return to the past and change things. All I can do now is hold on to the loving memories I'll always have with my parents. That's all I have to say. I'm finished."   
Williamson admired Angie's determined spirit and refrain from physical harm. "Your parents have raised you well, Angie. I know they would both be proud of you now. You may be seated."   
"Thank you." Angie slowly sank into her seat.   
Marshall was also pleasantly surprised about Angie's refrain. **:**She didn't show any aggression, but then she knows doing so would have easily gotten her in trouble with the authorities.**:**   
Just then, she spotted a regular-sized garter snake on the window. **:**Oh, boy! Lunch!**:** In her hawk form she swooped down from the tree and grabbed the snake just as she smashed right through the window screen!   
Everyone in the room was startled to see a red-tailed hawk holding the garter snake so tightly in its talons.   
She landed in front of Fallon and continued holding the live snake. Piercing on the reptile with its sharp beak, the snake soon died, and she started eating it. With a wicked tone, she thought to Fallon, **:**This is you, my friend.**:**   
That caused him to become extremely nervous instead of his cocky and defiant self.   
However, Angie somehow also heard the thoughts from that hawk. _Marshall! What are you doing here?_   
**:**I'll have to explain later, Ang. I'll see you back in Electro City.**:** The bird soon took off through the window and quickly started flying west again.   
Fortunately, with the open range, Marshall shifted into the most powerful of flying creatures, the vulture. **:**I'll be home in no time flat. Angie will probably return by this evening.**:**   
Back in the room, Williamson became a little anxious herself. "We'll take a recess to consider the decision and…clean up the mess that hawk left behind. We will have a decision by 1 p.m. and reconvene at that time. Until then, we are now in recess." After slamming the gavel once more, everyone started leaving the room.   
Fallon, though, acted like he was still defiant. "Ha, that hawk didn't scare me."   
"Oh, really?" questioned Rogers. "Seems to me that hawk came here for a purpose: to make you see the light of this whole situation. You'd better be prepared because I don't think we'll get that parole."   
"Shut up, old man!" he yelled. "I want that parole!"   
Outside the room, the Rogers family along with Angie, Ashley, and Rita stood together.   
"Listen," started Angie, "I know we're all facing a difficult situation right now, and we'll all be nervous about the decision, no matter what that may be."   
Barry nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Um, Miss Jacobs, I—"   
"Please, Barry, just call me Angie."   
"Anyway, Angie, I just want to say that if Dad ends up going back to prison, I won't hate you for it. I saw your parents' grave yesterday afternoon just after you left, and…I know why it's been harder on you."   
"I understand. You're lucky to still have your father to see at all." She then gave Barry a warm hug. "How about we all take in lunch together, my treat."   
Emily could not pass up the offer so tempting. "Wowee!" she said excitedly.   
Everyone enjoyed their lunch at the café near the court house.   
Angie, though, could not shake the fact Marshall had followed her 1500 miles. _What was Marshall thinking? I mean, she does have the right to go places, but this parole hearing was a personal matter. She had nothing to do with this. If and when I find her, I'm gonna have a long talk with her about privacy._   
When 1:00 came, everyone returned to the courthouse and anxiously awaited the final decision of the board.   
As soon as Fallon and Rogers returned to their seats, the three-member board all entered the room.   
Williamson thumped the gavel once more. "Ladies and gentlemen, we have reached our decision. Will the two prisoners please rise?"   
They stood up with slight hesitation, as they were both nervous about the judgment.   
"After hearing all the testimony with emotions running very high at one point, we considered what was said, especially from Angela Jacobs herself, since it was her parents killed in the crash. She showed that even though she is a celebrity now, the pain of the past before she became a star still haunts her today. It took great courage for her to come here and tell her story.   
"When she mentioned other possibilities in her final statement, it did get us thinking as well. How does anyone know if you two will not do road rage again? What if families get involved in the middle, like the Jacobs couple were? How many more lives could be lost as a result of the road rage?   
"After taking everything into consideration, it is the decision of the board that you both are _not_ yet ready to return to society. Parole _denied_." She slammed the gavel once more.   
Rogers put his face down in shame because he would not see his family at home for another seven years.   
Fallon became extremely embittered by the decision. "What!? How could I be denied!?" He then turned to Angie. "You stupid little brat! You were supposed to use your star status to get me _out_ of prison! How dare you do this to me!"   
When he started trying to reach over and grab Barry's throat, Angie concentrated with the magic in her heart. **_"NO!"_** she yelled as she put her arms forward.   
In a matter of seconds, Fallon found himself frozen in place, with his hands less than six inches away from Barry's throat. "I…can't…move! What's…going on!?"   
Angie looked at him angrily. "Don't you _dare_ lay a hand on that child! He had nothing to do with the accident, you worm!" She then noticed the surprised look on Williamson's face. "My apologies for having to do this, but—"   
"No need to apologize, Miss Jacobs. I think magic as a restraint is a good idea. Bailiffs, take Fallon and return him to his cell."   
The security guards took Fallon away from the scene with such ease, considering he was still unable to move.   
Rogers then looked at Williamson. "Ma'am, may I speak with Angela before I'm taken back? I promise no physical harm."   
Williamson understood his intentions. "Yes, you may. Go ahead."   
He came up to the female magician. "Angela, I want to thank you for protecting my family from Brad. They didn't have anything to do with that accident, but what's to say they may or may not be involved with me if I did it again? You are a wise young lady, and I know your parents would be proud of you."   
Angie then put her face down in shame. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Rogers. I wanted you to be back with your family."   
"It's not your fault, Angela. You only told the truth about that night, along with how hard it's been on you for all these years. I'm not angry with you because I won't be home with my family. They can still visit me on a regular basis."   
"But…what about that riot I heard about from your wife yesterday?"   
"It was on a different side of the prison. The side I'm at doesn't have the most violent offenders."   
"Oh. I guess I worried over nothing about your safety."   
"It's okay. I understand. You know, I don't think we should be forgiving each other without first forgiving ourselves. I'm still struggling to forgive myself for what I did—"   
"While I'm doing the same because I wasn't there with my parents. Makes a lot of sense to me."   
The prisoner and the magician hugged each other tightly, for although they were bonded by a terrible tragedy, they did come to understand each other and what they both had to endure for over seven years.   
Rogers then went over to hug his family closely. "Sorry, guys, but I'm not coming home."   
Barry hugged him. "It's okay, Dad. I understand this thing a lot better now. I can still see you once a month, right?"   
"Of course you can."   
"Bye, Dad."   
"Bye, son. Cassie, take care of them as always."   
"I will, Harry. I love you."   
As Rogers was escorted out of the room, he blew a kiss to his wife, making sure they would never forget each other.   
Mrs. Rogers and her family then came up to Angie. "Angela," said the wife and mother, "this probably didn't bring closure to any of us, but I think it did bring all of us closer together. When you decide to make a return trip here, you're more than welcome to come visit us."   
Angie smiled. "I'd like that, Mrs. Rogers. Thank you." She then noticed her watch. "I'd better head back to Ashley's and pack in a hurry. I want to take the earliest flight back to Electro City."   
George came along and said, "The car is already set, Miss Jacobs, and I also went ahead and packed your things for you. Your luggage is already in the car. I can take you straight to the airport."   
"Thanks, George. You're a lifesaver." She then turned to Mrs. Rogers one last time. "Well, I have to go, but if you or your family need anything—"   
"Don't worry, Angie. We've made it this long, haven't we?"   
"Yes, you have. A family's love cannot be easily broken, not even with prison bars. Take care of yourselves, all of you." She, Ashley and Rita soon left with George to the car and quickly went to the airport.   
Able to book a flight within 10 minutes, Angie looked at her best friend one last time. "Ash, will you be okay?"   
"I'll be fine. Now, get home safely."   
"Thanks. Aunt Rita, take care."   
"I will, Angie," Rita said while hugging her niece. "You do the same, though."   
"Right. Time to go home. Bye, guys, and thanks again!"   
As Ashley and Rita waved good-bye to the female magician, both wondered if what Marshall said was true, about the real state of Angie's soul.


	5. Emotional Repercussions

The Darkness of the Past on Trial (The Conclusion) 

The DARKNESS of the Past   
on Trial 

The Conclusion: Emotional Repercussions   


  


A couple of hours later, back in Electro City, Ace practiced on the ring of fire for the grand finale trick when he received a psychic message from Angie that she would be home within the next hour. However, he also sensed pain and sadness in her heart, which revealed the hearing did not go the way she had wanted.   
Coming off the plane at Electro City International, she found Ace and Cosmo and hugged them. "It's great to be home again."   
"It's great to have you back," said Ace. _However, we need to talk when we return to the Express. I know you're in more pain than you want us to see._   
_ Okay, because you're right. I am in a lot of pain right now._   
Returning home after a long couple of days away, Angie knew she was more sad than happy.   
As soon as they entered the Express, Ace wanted Cosmo to take her luggage to her room so he could talk with her alone. He then faced his kindred sister. "Angie, they didn't get the parole, did they?"   
"No, they didn't. It's no victory or defeat. Mr. Rogers won't be with his family, and Mr. Fallon will be staying in a little longer. Fallon deserves to stay behind bars, especially after he tried to attack Mr. Rogers' son."   
"Fallon did that? Why?"   
"It's obvious. Fallon had no remorse for what he did, and he remained defiant all the way through the hearing. He yelled at me because he thought I would use my celebrity status to set him free. When the parole was denied, he almost got his hands on Barry, but I stopped him in his place without physically hurting him, of course."   
"I'm glad you were able to restrain yourself from harming him."   
"Ace, the last thing I wanted to do was get myself in trouble with the authorities."   
"Maybe, but I sense something else. You're a little upset because you discovered a certain shifter decided to follow you to the hearing."   
"Which reminds me, where is Marshall right now? If she's at the Sanctuary, I want to have a long talk with her. She had no business following me. This was a private matter."   
**:**I'm here somewhere, but not at the Sanctuary.**:**   
_Don't bother me right now, Marshall. I'm in the middle of a serious discussion._   
**:**Well, guess what, you and I need to have a discussion ourselves. If you want this mess settled, then meet me immediately.**:**   
_Marshall,_ Ace thought sternly, _I'll let her see you in a few minutes. Let us finish this first, okay?_   
**:**Very well, Magician. I'll let her find me.**:**   
Ace then went back to speaking with Angie. "Angie, I—"   
"You knew Marshall followed me, didn't you?" she suddenly snapped.   
"Only after Michael Raven and Father Sean came to the airport and told us when you left. We couldn't tell you because we were afraid you would be affected emotionally during the hearing. In fact, it got to the point where you actually broadsent an image into everyone's mind in the room, and Marshall had to tell everyone not to react…including Ashley and Rita."   
Angie was shocked. "I did _that_? Everyone, including Williamson, Fallon, the Rogers family…?"   
"Yes. You became very emotional after Rogers' son Barry had his little outburst, which caused you to broadsend that image of the moment you learned of your parents' deaths. Marshall also knew of a rather disturbing dream, where you're actually trying to…kill Fallon. Your parents knew it, too."   
"I know my parents did. But how did Marshall—"   
"She can dreamwalk, remember? She saw you using your powers to make him nervous, and then nearly choking him to death. Angie, I'm very worried about you."   
"You don't need to worry about me, Ace, I'm fine!" She then stormed out of the Express to cool off for a while.   
He then put his face down. _Marshall, it's up to you right now. Angie's blocking my mind._   
As Angie walked in a rapid pace, she noticed a birch tree not too far away. "Maybe I can collect my thoughts there." She then entered a nearby park and sat underneath the tree. She closed her eyes and softly said, "Ace, I'm sorry. Please forgive me."   
_Angie, you haven't done anything wrong, but you need to talk to someone about how you're really feeling._   
**:**Yeah, like me.**:**   
She opened her eyes and looked up into the tree. "Marshall, get down here. We need to talk immediately."   
The silver falcon swooped just inches away from Angie's head and landed on the ground. **:**Hello, Angie,**: **Marshall thought coolly to the female magician.   
"Marshall, I want to know how and, more importantly, why you followed me 1500 miles to the parole hearing in my hometown. Didn't that leave your wings exhausted?"   
**:**Not really, no. How did I follow you? I "tagged" you, finding out through our link about your problem, which made me concerned. As for why, something was wrong enough to warn me you might need covert watching. Appears I was proven right, too.**:**   
"What do you mean?" Angie asked nervously. "What do you know?"   
**:**Ace did explain that you broadsent, right?**:**   
"Yes, along with the fact you looked into my dream," she reacted with slight anger.   
**:**Ah, yes. Your dreams were pleasant, too…You're emotionally distraught about those acts already, so you should go to the Sanctuary now.**:**   
"I still don't understand how I was able to broadsend an image into the minds of everyone in the room."   
**:**Your emotions hold the key to your power. Angie, my suggestion about going to the Sanctuary is no longer a request, but a command. You are starting to broadsend again, and the only place within running distance that is shielded is there. Now move!**:**   
"You can't force me to go against my will, Marshall! I don't need it!"   
Suddenly, the falcon's eyes flashed in silver light as a surge of power swirled around her soul. **:**Go. I am _not_ kidding, Angela Jacobs. Head there now or I will forcibly remove you there myself.**:**   
The female magician gasped in fear, knowing Marshall was not one to kid around in a situation as serious as this. "All right, all right, I'm going, but don't think I'm happy about it."   
She then took off for the House Sanctuary as fast as she could. "She's crazy," she said to herself. "There's _nothing_ wrong with me!"   
A few minutes later, she noticed Victor carefully clipping roses in the Sanctuary's garden.   
He turned and saw Angie looking very nervous. "Angie, are you okay? What's wrong?"   
"I…I don't know," she responded with heavy breathing. After being allowed to get her breathing back to normal, she added, "I'm a little mad at Marshall because she followed me to my hometown for the hearing." She explained what had happened during the course of the parole hearing, carefully leaving out Marshall's intervention with the snake. "It's a victory because Fallon's back behind bars, but it's also a defeat because Rogers won't be with his family for another seven years."   
"So Fallon was a jerk?" Victor asked. _No,_ he thought. _From the way Angie's reacting about Fallon, "jerk" isn't enough for that man._   
"Let me put it this way. He kept insisting it wasn't his fault, and when he lost the parole, he almost attacked Rogers' son. I had to use my powers to stop him."   
Victor whistled in surprise. "That bad? What a creep. What about Rogers?"   
"He was sad but understanding. When I mentioned about his family possibly being involved, he realized it was one scenario he never expected could have happened."   
After thinking carefully, Victor put his hands on Angie's shoulders and said, "It sounds like you need someone a little more experienced in dealing with tangled relationships and time to heal. We can have our first date when you feel ready for it, but not before. I want you to feel better about yourself first."   
"Oh, Victor," she said sadly, "I'm so sorry. I feel I'm wrecking everything."   
He then came up and gave her a hug. "No, Angie. You've got a lot to deal with right now, and I think that needs to be the priority for you right now. Father Gregor is in the Sanctuary proper if you want to chat with him."   
"Okay," she said returning the embrace. "Thank you." She next walked into the Sanctuary itself.   
Victor, though, could not help being concerned. "She's going through a rough time. I hope she'll be okay."   
In the main area of the Sanctuary, Father Gregor noticed the female magician and greeted her with a warm smile upon her entrance. After she returned the greetings, he said, "Come, join me on the floor, Angela. You are troubled about the outcome of the parole hearing…"   
"Wait a sec. Can you read my—"   
"No, young one. I can read it plainly on your face."   
Taking a seat next to him, she sadly said, "Father Sean, I'm just so…confused right now."   
"What has caused this uncertainty in your soul?"   
"A lot of things in the last few days. The dream I had about strangling Brad Fallon is the most disturbing part to me, though. I'm not capable of doing something like that to anyone…or am I?"   
Father Gregor put his arm around Angie in trying to comfort her. "Everyone, at some level, _is_ indeed capable of such actions, though you are less likely to do so than many who do come here for counsel. Let me ask you this: Have you totally forgiven the other man for his act against you? Just answer with your first thought, as I know how you feel about Mr. Fallon."   
Angie gave the question intent thought and after ten seconds finally said, "Well, maybe not completely. I mean, Mr. Rogers could have ignored Fallon's actions."   
"Do you feel that you _have_ to forgive this man?" he asked gently.   
"I feel compelled to do so because he does have a wife and children. He didn't mean to do it, but he was a factor in my parents' deaths."   
"Now, consider this. If he had no family at all, no connection at all, would you still feel that compulsion of forgiveness for him?"   
"Probably not," she answered with her face going down in shame.   
"I understand. In order to protect others, you would attempt to forget. Forgetting is _not_ forgiving. Forgiving requires that the wrong be fully acknowledged, and not necessarily on both sides, though this is most helpful. This has not been done because I believe you are _not_ in control of the part of you that would allow the grievance to be heard and judged in the heart." With a sad smile and a benediction, Father Gregor left Angie alone in the Sanctuary.   
Angie rubbed her hand through her light brown hair and shook her head. "I thought I got rid of my guilt. I guess I was…wrong."   
_Sean means more than your guilt, Angie,_ a quiet, yet dark female voice whispered in the female magician's head. _He means that you're not in control of your dark side, the side that holds the shadows._   
"What?" She turned around suddenly. "Marshall, are you haggling me again?"   
The voice laughed wickedly. _Who said it was Marshall? She's not doing this._   
Angie's breathing became more upsetting by the second. "What's going on here? Who's doing this to me?" She then remembered one person with that kind of ability. "Mrs. Brighton, are you trying to rape my mind again?"   
_You are so blind, Angela,_ said the mysterious voice. _Mrs. Brighton's on the run, thanks to you and your best friend, remember?_   
Angie then thought about an unlikely person. "No, it isn't Ace. He'd _never_ do anything like this to me."   
_Your kindred brother understands his darker self, but you don't._   
"Ace doesn't have a darker self!"   
_On the contrary, my dear._ All _human beings have darker sides and darker feelings. You don't want that to come out. You don't want…me to come out. I will come out sooner or later._   
Angie decided to leave the Sanctuary and return to the Magic Express, the place she called home.   
She entered, with Ace sitting in the living room. "Ace, I'm sorry for being angry with you earlier. I didn't mean it."   
He hugged her tightly. "I know," he stated calmly. "You've had to deal with one of your worst demons from the past, and…I'm afraid it's beginning something bad within you."   
"Bad? How?"   
"You need to embrace all parts of yourself, including that of…darkness."   
"Darkness!?" Angie asked, becoming increasingly nervous. "What darkness?"   
"There's a darker self somewhere inside your soul, but you won't let it come out. You won't accept it."   
"Come on, Ace, you can't be serious."   
"Even _I_ have a darker self."   
"No, you don't! I've never seen it."   
"Because I was able to accept it years ago. You know I can still get angry, right? Remember the exposé Paparazzo did?"   
"Yeah, I do remember. You were upset with me because I had considered getting revenge on him for doing that to me. I guess…I'm still angry."   
"I agree," Ace said assuredly. "However, you won't show it as much. It's as though you keep so much inside you, and I'm worried this could harm you if you're not careful."   
Angie put her face down. "I'm scared, Ace. I'm really scared."   
"I know." _It's late. Why don't you get some sleep, and we'll talk more in the morning after breakfast. Okay with you?_   
_ Yeah. I am tired. I'm sorry, kindred brother._   
_ Don't be, Angie. We all go through these difficult stages in life. Now, go to bed and rest._   
"Okay. Good night, Ace."   
"Good night." When Angie went to her room, Ace quickly made contact with Marshall. _You were right, Marshall. Angie won't accept her darker feelings._   
**:**It is unfortunate. Her parents are also gravely concerned for the state of her inner being. The question right now is, what will it take for her to embrace all parts of her being?**:**   
_I don't know. I hope nothing drastic will be required, but her power could become dangerous if the darkness explodes._

That night, Angie was asleep when the strange voice from within returned to haunt her once more. _You can't hide from me, Angela Jacobs. You know I'm here, yet you won't let me be a part of you._   
She suddenly awakened. "What the—who's there? What's happening?" She scanned the room with her eyes. "Cosmo, if this is your idea of a joke, it's not very funny!"   
_Cosmo? Ha, why would someone you care about play a sick joke like this? However, this is **no** joke. You don't want me around because you will lose your friends if I am seen by anyone, especially your kindred brother, Ace Cooper._   
Angie then closed her eyes and went inside herself. _Angry self, is that you?_   
_ Nope, it's not me. I'm afraid it's someone a lot _worse_ than me._   
_ Then, what's happening to me?_   
_ I can't tell you that, Angie. You've got to come up with the answers on your own._   
Angie started breathing heavily and became more frightened. "What is this!?"   
In his room, Ace slept soundly until he felt a sharp pain in his head. "Angie," he gasped.   
He quickly got out of bed and ran to her room. "Angie, are you okay?"   
"No, I'm not. This is scaring me now. What's wrong with me?"   
The Magician embraced her in warmth. "It's your darker self. As long as you don't accept that, you're going to place yourself at greater risk. Listen, tomorrow morning, after breakfast, I want you to go back to the House Sanctuary for a little while, okay?"   
"Maybe…maybe that could help me some. Sorry I woke you up."   
Ace then noticed the quarter on the nightstand. "It's beautiful. From your aunt?"   
"Yeah. Mom gave one to her after she and Dad got married. After the Sanctuary, I'm going to the Sentimental Savings shop to get the quarter made into a necklace. I want to preserve this forever."   
"Okay. Just think about what I said, though."   
"I will. Thanks, Ace."   
"Anytime, kindred sister. You'll be all right now?"   
"Yeah. 'Night." She then went back to sleep.   
As Ace walked back to his room, he wondered if Angie would ever accept her darker feelings before it was too late. 

The next morning, Angie wasted no time in getting to the House Sanctuary to try and sort out her own feelings. "Why is this happening to me, why now of all times? I haven't done anything wrong."   
"Don't be so sure of that, Angela," said someone sitting right behind her.   
Angie recognized the voice and had a tone of anger. "Marshall, are you trying to give me a headache again? I went through enough yesterday with you."   
"No, I'm just trying to help you see the truth: You're scared of the darker side of yourself."   
"What are you talking about!?" Angie toned in an angry whisper. "I am _not_ afraid of my dark self!"   
"That is a lie you tell yourself, the only one you have _ever_ allowed yourself to believe."   
"And just why would I be afraid?" the magician queried seriously.   
"You fear if others see that side of you, they will stop liking you as a friend or sister. You, despite everything, cannot trust well."   
"Why wouldn't I trust others or myself?" Angie demanded. "I have learned trust!"   
"Have you really?"   
"We-ell, Ace…and the family."   
"Maybe so, but they had to prove it first, didn't they? Plus, you are always trying to prove to yourself that their trust is justified with you. What do you fear, Angela, that you are unable to trust others, even (and most importantly) yourself in all occasions?"   
"I-I don't know."   
"Do you want me to tell you, even though this could hurt you?"   
"Yes…please."   
"You cannot trust others because you do not see yourself as worthy of love. Others, yes, but yourself, no. Very deep within your soul, you feel unworthy…and you fear love. There's nothing else you fear more than love itself, and you are frightened of it on all levels."   
"All levels?" Angie asked in slight confusion. "You mean there's more to love than just family, friends, and romance?"   
"I don't believe this," Marshall said, very surprised. "You're almost 25 years old, and you don't know all the levels of love?"   
"In case you forgot, Marshall, I led a sheltered life growing up. I was too busy in my studies to think about love other than my parents and my best friend at the time."   
"There is something I need to know, though. The night you learned your parents died…you tore up your prom dress and _didn't_ have your magical gift go out of control. How come?"   
"That's because…I was too overcome with emotion to even think about using my powers. The magic within me was the _last_ thing on my mind or in my heart at that point."   
"Oh, I see. You were awfully lucky that night. However, I'm warning you right now. If you don't accept the darker part of yourself soon, you're going to have a magical catastrophe within your soul."   
"Magical…catastrophe? I don't understand."   
"You're going down the same path I took, where I kept my own anger and grievances buried away. I almost killed Ace in my gryphon form, remember?"   
"I know that. However, I'm not a shifter. I can only magically change clothing, not forms. What is it I need to do to understand this darkness inside of me?"   
"I can't tell you. In fact, no one, not even your parents, can answer that. It's all up to you, Angie."   
"Gee, thanks, Marshall," said a sarcastic Angie. "You're some help." She then looked at her watch. "I need to get to the Sentimental Savings place so I can get my special quarter turned into a necklace." Angie quickly got up and ran out of the Sanctuary.   
Marshall knew better, though. "She's going to keep running away until it's too late. I fear she is placing herself in danger by not allowing acceptance of her darker self."   
_ I know,_ thought Ace to the shifter guardian. _Unfortunately, it's exactly what you said. Angie must face that darker self, or something dangerous could come out of it._   
She was on her way to the Sentimental Savings store when that dark voice returned. _You can run, Angie, but you can't hide!_   
"Stop it!" Angie whispered loudly. "I don't want to hear from you again! Just leave me alone!"   
She made it to the Sentimental Savings shop and got her special quarter saved into a necklace. After paying for it, she put it proudly around her neck. "That's it. Now Mom and Dad are even closer in my heart."   
Angie left the mall and soon went about her normal daily activities, including shopping for groceries and cooking good meals for her friends.   
However, deep down she knew her darker self would continue the inner war against the female magician herself, a war which would last quite a while… 

The parole hearing did not leave her satisfied at all, and now Angie's darker half is beginning to show signs of surfacing. Will Angie be able to face her darker self, or will she continue to ignore it and hope it will go away? This is only the first of three major stories focusing on Angie's inner struggle with her darker self. The next story, "A Double Take of Revenge," will be coming soon, so stay tuned for it.


End file.
